


[HD] The S.E.X.Y. Fourth Grade

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: 在挚友的不信任、全校的质疑嘲讽、三强争霸赛项目对性命的威胁下，Harry满腔委屈、愤怒和恐惧，但他意外地获得了一个宣泄的管道，同时得到一个支持他的爱人？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 130





	1. 禁林边

寂静的黑夜里Harry沿着禁林的边缘跑向城堡，和Sirius的会面就快迟到了，他的心脏撞着胸腔急遽跳动。但这不是奔跑造成的，而是极致的焦虑、惶恐和愤怒在他血液里喧嚣。身后远方四条巨龙都已被巡龙师们制服，但巨龙如雷的咆啸仍仿佛在他耳边轰隆作响。 Harry无法控制自己胸腔的起伏，他就快喘不上气。  
Bullshit！凭什么他必须面对这一切！莫名其妙名字被投入火焰杯里！莫名其妙被选中成为勇士！被所有的人质疑敌视、嘲讽羞辱，还要面对那样巨大如山的火龙的威胁！那样的火龙！庞大的身躯！锋锐的獠牙利爪！极致的火焰！ Bloody hell！它们任一头都需要七八个专业的驯龙巫师才能对付！和它们比起来自己比蝼蚁还脆弱，随便一脚都能把自己踩成肉泥！到底这一切为什么要找上他──  
碰！  
一个身躯从后方大力撞倒了Harry，两人在草地上摔作一团，隐形衣的兜帽掉了下来，Harry的头颅凭空出现在地表。 Harry呻吟着看向压在自己身上的人，那人同样呻吟着，没有抬头，但借着月光看到那一头白金的头发，Harry立刻就知道是谁了。  
"Malfoy！你在跟踪我！"不需怀疑，Harry非常肯定，除了跟着自己Malfoy没有其他半夜出现在此的理由。他刚刚必定是太过焦虑才会一直没听到身后的脚步声。  
浅金发的少年推着身下透明的躯体爬起来，抬起下巴用苛薄的桑音回答，"哼，可疑的Potter在打什么鬼主意自然需要有人监视。我倒没想到你居然这么大胆敢作弊偷看第一个项目。"  
Harry爬起来怒视他，想都没有就直接反驳，"混蛋我没有！"  
金发少年微眯着狭长的双眼睨着他，"别狡辩了Potter，你等着被处罚退赛吧！"  
"你这个渣渍！"怒气随着血色飙过面颊额头，Harry低吼，他一点也不想参赛，但如果被告发Hagrid会惹上麻烦的，"除了打小报告你还会什么！卑痹小人！"  
"你又有多光明正大！如果像你自己说的你根本没往火焰杯投入名字那你为何不弃赛！满脑子芨芨草一点都掂不清自己几两重吗？！"面前的人吼了回来。  
"你以为我想参赛吗？！"Harry抡起拳头打向Malfoy的脸，"去你的王八蛋！"  
Malfoy抬起手臂挡住，另一拳揍向Harry腹部，"废物巨怪！没有能力就退赛啊！"  
Harry遭受剧痛，怒火烧断理智，纵身扑倒另一名少年，握紧拳头就揍，"你以为我不想吗！"  
身下的少年疯狂扭动抵抗，两人同时对对方嘶吼──  
"那可是火龙！喷火可以把我烧成焦炭！"  
"那可是火龙！一脚可以把你踩成肉沫！"  
两人愣了愣，Malfoy皱着眉头边喘边叫道，"那你这混蛋快去退赛啊！"  
Harry拎起Malfoy的衣领，把脸逼近对方脸前大吼，"如果不是有魔法契约的约束谁要参赛！"  
Malfoy也抓住Harry衣领吼回来，"混蛋你会死的！"  
"不用你说！"Harry低吼着咬上了Malfoy的嘴唇，意外柔软湿润的触感好像这荒谬的世界里唯一的通道，Harry疯狂的啃了上去，完全不知道自己在做什么。  
另一名少年微愣一瞬就立刻咬了回去，两名少年用尽全身的气力吸吮对方的唇瓣，牙齿咬破表皮，血腥味在口腔间传递，唾液和汗水滴落在草地上。  
两人互相推攘着拉扯着袍子等衣物，充血疼痛的胯部挤到对方腹部用力撞击蹭动。雄兽般的低鸣嘶吼从两人喉间溢出，光滑的手掌粗鲁的在对方身上摸索，手指在对方的肌肤上抓出道道红痕。冰凉的初冬夜色里两人全身气血越烧越旺，沸腾喧嚣着在彼此身上发泄着愤怒和恐惧。  
两人在对方的肩颈肯出一枚枚血红的齿印，但这完全不够，他们需要更多！更多！更加炽热！更加疯狂！焚尽一切的──  
他们的胯部疯狂摩擦，Malfoy一手离不开Harry厚实的背膀另一手去扯Harry的裤头，颤动的单手手臂解不开裤子的钮扣，Harry低吼着用力一扯，直接崩落钮扣，双腿并用的蹬掉裤管。 Harry十指深陷Malfoy弹性饱满的臀部肌肉里，赤红着双眼把胀痛炽热的阴茎塞入Malfoy夹紧的双腿间冲撞，Malfoy丝绸般柔软的裤子布料仍磨得那处柔嫩的表皮热辣疼痛，但越痛越爽，火焰越烧越旺。  
Malfoy呻吟着抱紧Harry，硬痛的阴茎隔着裤子磨擦Harry的腹肌。 Harry双手向两侧用力一撕，直接扯裂了Malfoy质地高级的裤子，灵活的手掌迅速探入弹性的内裤里攫获柔韧的臀肉大力揉捏。挺翘的臀肉被肆意搓揉变形，在最短的时间内染上艳红的色泽，与其主人泛着水光的眼眶成了相同颜色。  
胡乱的动作间Harry的指尖扫过一个隐密的洞口。没有经验和相关知识，Harry仅凭直觉认准了那处，修长的食指一顶而入。 Malfoy哀鸣了一声，但紧接着是更剧烈的喘息。 Harry抽动着被火热肉环紧紧圈住的手指，想从干涩的通道里捣出点滑液，想深深入侵。  
Malfoy狠狠咬了Harry脖子一口，推开Harry爬向衣物堆里摸索魔杖。刚抓住木棍尖端Malfoy就被Harry低吼着扣着腰部压回身下。 Harry阴茎往Malfoy腿间顶的同时手指也努力想窜回那饱满臀肉里隐藏的又热又紧的穴道。 Malfoy低咒一声，扯起Harry作乱的手，一敲魔杖施了个润滑咒。 Harry带着满手滑液摸回那占据他所有思绪的位置，一次顶入两只手指。 Malfoy狠狠啃了他肩膀一口，但努力张开双腿抬起臀部让Harry侵门踏户。他边喘气边给自己的手也施了个润滑咒，然后向下握住Harry和自己的阴茎，把两个靠在一起撸动。  
Harry耸动着腰部操弄着Malfoy细滑的手掌，一手大力揉捏Malfoy紧实的肌肉，在紧穴里的手指则四处转动抽插伸缩到处探索。当他圆润的指尖辗过一处突起时Malfoy发出一声高亢短促的尖叫，全身颤抖。 Harry两指并起向那处揉压，但Malfoy大概咬紧了牙关，不再发出那样如哀鸣般的尖叫了。不过Malfoy双臂环上了Harry脖颈，双腿盘上了Harry的腰，全身紧紧攀附在Harry身上颤抖。 Harry抽出手指，把被Malfoy放开的阴茎顶在那微微开阖的入口处，用力沉腰顶入。  
巨大的动量也只让Harry炽热坚硬的阴茎破开一段层层叠叠的湿黏软肉，Malfoy全身僵硬绷紧，把Harry紧紧卡在一半之处。 Harry粗喘着侧头寻找Malfoy的唇瓣，把舌尖顶进去翻搅，双手抚摸着Malfoy的肌肤要他放松。当Malfoy轻哼着微松躯体时，Harry一把扣着Malfoy的腰，狠狠把自己送入最深处，接着不顾Malfoy的抵抗，恣意的大力抽出再深深捣入，每下都用撞得Malfoy颤抖尖叫。但反正他把Malfoy的所有尖叫都吞入了口中，他从未体验过这样焚烧血脉神经的极致快感，他疯狂的抽动，毫无章法恣意乱来，所有的恐惧烦恼愤恨全都被抛了开来，他眼里心里脑海里都只剩下身下这美味的猎物。  
他快要攀上颠峰，他努力想要压制，想要让这绝美的滋味延长更久，但他实在无法忍住，在几下快速抽插中一道白光击中了他，让他在Malfoy体内爆发了出来。一股热流击打上他的腹部，Harry知道是Malfoy也到了。他满足地趴在Malfoy滚烫的身躯上喘息，放空脑海什么也不去想。直到不知道多久之后，平复了呼吸地Malfoy推开了他。 Harry仰躺到旁边的草地上，冰凉的草地快速带走他全身蒸腾的热气。他睁着眼睛看着Malfoy踉踉跄跄地爬起来，双腿间隐约有什么东西往下流淌。一股热浪再次满胀Harry的脑袋，他知道那是他留在Malfoy体内的东西，他连忙撇开头也爬起身来去寻找自己的衣物。  
他听到背后Malfoy小声咕咙着"脏死了..."和清洁一新的咒语，连忙找到自己的魔杖也给自己施了一个。两人衣物凌乱地交错四散，Harry尴尬地和Malfoy互递了几次才都拿回了自己正确的衣物。两人制服衬衫各掉了几枚钮扣，Malfoy施了飞来咒把散落在草地里的钮扣全叫了回来，又施了恢复如初修好了两人的上衣和自己的裤子。 Harry快速穿好衣服，手里捏紧隐形衣的布料脸红得像桃子。他没有想过会和Malfoy做这样的事，应该说他根本没想过和任何人做这样的事。确实到了青春期这种事情早就不是秘密，自慰的好伙伴─润滑咒─更是男生宿舍里每个人都会掌握的魔咒。但他从没想过一个具体的形象，或想像过这件事真.的.会发生！而且是他压了Malfoy！是他进入了Malfoy的身体！ Malfoy在他耳边喘气、呻吟、尖叫！ Malfoy抱紧他，把脚盘在他的腰上！ Malfoy的嘴是那么柔软、身体那么紧实有弹性！还有那里！那么的火热紧致──噢天！他不能再想了！ Harry用力的捂住脸，他觉得他又快要硬了。  
在黑暗中他看不清楚Malfoy的脸色，只看的出来Malfoy的薄唇紧紧抿成一线。 Harry无比希望此刻Malfoy的双颊和自己的一样血红。 Harry扒了扒头发，用鞋子摩擦着草地，一时不知道该说什么该做什么。  
Malfoy大概也不知道要说什么，两人在原地僵立了一会，Malfoy掉头向城堡走去，Harry连忙拎着隐形衣跟上。  
Harry一路努力让自己视线定在Malfoy的后脑勺上，而不要去注意Malfoy略为别扭的走路姿势。但尽管走得不快，Malfoy在一直快到地牢和Gryffindor塔要分岔的路口前都没有任何停顿，Harry感到难言的难受，他不希望今天晚上在再没看到Malfoy的脸一次和没说一句话的情况下结束。  
Malfoy在分岔路口停了下来，Harry松了口气，又马上吊起另一口气，他心跳加快的紧张又期待，但Malfoy没有转过来，只是微微沙哑的说了声再见，接着向地牢走去。他说了再见！ Harry咧开了嘴，连忙冲着Malfoy的背影喊道"晚安！明天见！"

走回Gryffindor塔的路上Harry才突然想起他忘记了和Sirius的会面！他完全错过了！他连忙向公共休息室冲过去。但当他进入公共休息室时，里面只剩Hermione一人，她正做在一张软椅上打瞌睡，Harry过去推醒了她。  
"Harry！"Hermione叫道，"你怎么那么晚回来？！"  
"抱歉，Hagrid带我去看了第一个项目的内容。"Harry不敢看她，心虚地说道，"对不起，我错过了和Sirius的会面，他还好吗？"  
Hermione叹了口气，答道，"他很好，他看起来健康年轻多了。没关系，他要交代的事情都跟我说了，Harry你应该也累了，我们明天早餐再来说好吗？ "  
"好的"，Harry答道，"谢谢妳！妳快去睡吧！"  
"恩，晚安Harry！""晚安，Hermione！"  
Harry看着Hermione消失在女生宿舍的台阶后转向自己的宿舍。他躺在床上翻来覆去，他想到Malfoy温暖有力的躯体和呼吸而全身火热，他连忙开始想那四只火龙，他的身体确实降温，但却甚至如坠冰窖，焦虑席卷他，最后他想到Malfoy大喊着你会死时那又愤怒又担忧的表情。明明是那样的表情，Harry却莫名的感到温暖舒适，他全身放松了下来，渐渐睡了过去。


	2. 第一个项目

第二天早晨Harry在公共休息室和Hermione会合，一同前往大厅，路上Hermione讲述了Sirius关于Karkaroff是前食死徒的事和叮咛。 Harry则告诉了Hermione第一个项目是火龙的事。 Hermione非常焦虑，害怕Harry活不过两天后的项目，拉着Harry随便抓了些食物就前往图书馆。  
两人在图书馆翻了一上午书也毫无所获，没有任何适合让一个人去面对火龙的咒语。他们越来越焦虑烦躁，一个喃喃自语一个来回踱步，两人开始互相干扰，暴躁指数直线上升。终于两人决定先去大厅吃午餐，暂时放松。  
整个午餐时间Harry不停来回扫视Slytherin餐桌，但一直没看到那头醒目的浅金头发，等Hermione吃完抓着他要返回图书馆时，Harry仍不甘地回头直望Slytherin餐桌。到了图书馆，Harry只能努力说服自己今天是星期日，Malfoy晚去吃午餐是很正常的，努力让自己专注回到各种龙类相关的书籍里。  
下午两人同样没有收获，Hermione更被Viktor Krum和他所带来的粉丝团们弄得火爆不已。傍晚在大厅入口Harry终于看到他查书一天总忍不住分神想起的Malfoy，但Malfoy看起来脸色苍白不已，Harry快步走向Malfoy，心里莫名担心。 Malfoy手背在身后，高仰起下巴，"怎么？巨怪Potter想到如何从火龙下保住自己的小命了吗？"  
Harry张望了一下，确定只有Hermione在后面看着他们，他靠近Malfoy，看到他额头上满布细小的汗珠，忍不住伸手碰向Malfoy的脸，摸到了一团火热。  
"别碰我！"Malfoy飞快地退了一步。  
Harry感到十分难受，但急切地说，"你发烧了！你必须要去医疗翼！"  
"不用你管！"Malfoy撞了Harry一下，与他交错而过，Harry感到左侧衣服一重，有什么东西掉进他的口袋里了。但他没有去管，他快速转身拉住Malfoy，"等等！是因为昨晚吗？"  
"闭嘴！"血色涌上Malfoy的脸，他用力甩开Harry，快速离开。  
Hermione走过来，抬起一边眉毛看向一脸失落的Harry，"他今天吃错药了？你没事吧Harry？"  
"呃...没事！"Harry连忙摇头，然后突然想起口袋里的东西，"但Malfoy好像给了我什么..."  
他掏了掏，抓出一个魔药瓶，瓶上绑了个纸条。  
"那家伙又把算对你做什么恶作剧..."Hermione一边叹气一边走开，连看一眼纸条上写什么都没兴趣。  
"Hermione等等，我想他这次没有打算恶作剧。"Harry抓住Hermione，然后低头打开纸条看过去。 Hermione看个Harry呆了几秒，突然兴奋地把纸条塞到自己手里。 "Hermione你看！Malfoy在帮我！"  
Hermione竖起眉毛怀疑地看向纸条，上面几行字写着：  
抗龙焰魔药  
可减轻龙焰灼伤伤害，亦可抵抗普通火焰  
可喝1/3进行试验  
Hermione把纸条折起来还给Harry，"他故意给你假药其实是毒？"  
"这一定是真的！"Harry张大眼睛看她，"他也说了我可以先喝1/3试验！"  
"你怎么可以相信Malfoy呢？"Hermione不敢置信，"你可能现在喝了就出事了！"  
"不会的！"Harry大声抗议，"呃，我是说，呃，Malfoy他大概不希望我死吧..."  
Hermione质疑的看着Harry，Harry涨红脸吞吞吐吐的说，"我...我昨天晚上有遇到他...我发现他一直嘲讽我是想让我退赛...因为怕我死了. ..."  
Hermione表情没有变化，Harry睁大眼大声强调，"是真的！我很确定！他真的不想我死！"  
Hermione叹了口气，向Harry伸出手掌。 Harry看着她的手掌问，"什么？"  
"给我。魔药。我知道你决定了我说什么都没用，"Hermione瞪了Harry一眼，把Harry反驳抗议的话瞪了回去，"但至少让我去查查，确定这药没问题，我们再尝试。"  
"好吧。"Harry投降，将药交给Hermione。  
"而且就算这药有用，它也只能降低你遭遇火龙可能受到的伤害，并不能帮你对付火龙，你还是得继续找魔咒。"Hermione说。 Harry认命地叹气。再次回到书堆里，但Harry心情比白天都好多了。

"这魔药没问题。我已经试过了。"Hermione隔天早上把剩下2/3瓶的魔药还给Harry。  
"什么？！妳应该让我自己试的！"Harry抗议，他不愿意让好友为自己尝试任何风险，就算他相信Malfoy。  
Hermione不认同的看他，"你知道我不可能让你自己试的。"Harry哀号，有时他真的觉得Hermione太过度保护了。但至少这魔药被证明是没问题的，而且这也证明Draco是真的想帮助自己的！ Harry开心极了，没注意到自己想到Draco时是用他的教名。

Harry早餐后把火龙的事告诉了Cedric Diggory，接着得到了Moody给的忠告──靠自己的强项，和使用一个简单的咒语来得到自己想要的东西。 Harry想到他可以用飞来咒招唤火弩箭，这样他就可以飞翔了！ Harry冲去找Hermione要她陪自己练习飞来咒。这个魔咒他之前上课一直没学好，但他记得Draco那晚上流畅使用这个魔咒的样子，他相信他努力练习也会可以的。

Draco坐在看台上，捏紧拳头紧张的看向场地里那头庞大无比的火龙──匈牙利树蜂──它的尾巴满是锐利的尖刺，在地上摆荡着，拖拉出一条条深黑的沟壑，它看起来比前面三只龙都更难对付，该死的，Potter就是不会有好运气，抽签都能抽重最差的！  
他看到Potter从选手准备的帐篷里走出来，手握着魔杖，Potter看起来很紧张，但很坚定。他惊讶地听到Potter喊出了飞来咒招唤他的扫帚，他勾起嘴角，紧绷的心脏放松了一些，他知道Potter会没问题的，因为他的飞行技术是最好的！这他做了他两年对手最清楚不过的事。  
Potter的扫帚从城堡飞了过来，他骑上扫帚一飞冲天。 Draco虔诚地看着在空中时盘旋时俯冲，引逗着巨龙的Potter，他知道Potter对飞行有天生的直觉，他可以恣意的在空中回旋，随心所欲的骤然加速减速，他是天生飞行的生物！  
树蜂龙向Potter喷吐出数道烈焰，Potter灵活的一一闪过，但龙焰那炽热的温度连远远的看台这边都感觉的到，更别说汗烈焰擦肩而过的Potter了。当Potter从看台边飞过，Draco可以看到他的脸上密布着被热浪逼出的汗水，听到他的袍子被风吹得在身后猎猎作响。 Draco的血脉跟着Potter闪避冲刺的动作勃勃加速。一次Potter引开了火龙，绕道了它身后，却被急速挥来的龙尾上的尖刺击伤了右侧肩膀。 Draco的心脏冲到嗓眼里，他看着Potter目光变的更加坚毅，飙上高空，让树蜂龙的龙尾和烈焰都碰不着，引动着树蜂龙张开翅膀腾空而起，在树蜂龙加速上升时Potter骤然俯冲，瞬间消失在树蜂龙的视野，狂飙射向蛋窝，揽住金蛋飞驰到场地另一侧急停。全场欢声雷动，Potter慢慢落地，向帐篷边的教授们走去，Draco的心脏仍在狂飙，但他死死的将自己钉在原地，看着Potter消失在帐篷的布幔下。他看到场侧Granger和Weasley奔跑而过，冲向帐篷的入口。 Draco捏紧拳头，竭力压下胸腔里奔腾的渴望，那不是属于他的，他早就知道了，他没有资格在这样的时间场合奔到Potter身边去看他的情况。  
Draco闭上双眼，在脑中回复Potter刚刚飞行的模样，将他专注的眼神、紧抿的唇、紧绷的下颔、飞扬的发梢、紧握扫帚的双手、拱起的背，全都细细描绘，一遍又一遍。他把这个人刻在他的灵魂上，想像着和他一同在高空飞驰，互相追赶，交错回旋。  
直到场中人们一一散去，Draco摆手挥别了自己Slytherin的伙伴，他沿着禁林慢慢的走，看着零星残存的叶子在树梢勉力支撑，他轻拍了拍树干，走进城堡，爬上西翼堡垒，钻进一间空旷无人的教室。  
这是他偶然发现的地方，没什么人会来这里，他可以独自在这安静的空间里远眺下方广袤的禁林和黑湖的一角。初冬苏格兰日落的早，现在才下午三点，太阳已斜斜挂在西南角，把下方的大地染的金黄，就像那人和他学院的色彩。  
他倚靠在窗台上，望着下方，眼睛却慢慢失去了焦点，思绪飘远。他不知道该怎么去想那个人了，他没有大碍、平安的从龙爪下活下来了，但他是那样的耀眼，离自己好像越来越远了。那个夜晚发生的事是否能带来改变？他不知道，完全不知道。大前天夜晚的那一切他也始料未及。他不能否认自己幻想过Potter，毕竟打从他十二岁第一次做了那种梦，Potter就一直是那样的梦里唯一的主角。只是在他的梦里和幻想里他才是那个把Potter钉在身下的人就是了。却没想到那个晚上Potter会那样碰触他，也没想到他自己会这么坦然的接受，打开自己的身体，让那人深入铭刻上印记。但也许Potter只是心血来潮，一时失去理智。反正那家伙本来就没有大脑。

教室门突然嘎哑一声被打了开来，Draco看过去，没有人，几秒后门又自己关上了。 Draco了然，抬起眉，看着门前那团空气，等着Potter自己现身。 Potter的头和身体接续从空中冒出来，他双颊通红满头是汗，还小心翼翼地喘着气。 Draco静静地看着他，那轻喘着的年轻巫师的轮廓被斜阳打出一圈金色的光芒。两个人隔着空荡荡的教室凝视着对方。等Potter匀了气，Draco才开口问道，"你在么会在这里Potter？你的Glyfinndor伙伴们呢？他们一定准备好要替你大肆庆祝一番吧？"  
"唔，我们晚上才要庆祝，我、我跟他们说我累了想先睡觉..."  
Draco挑眉看向说想睡觉却出现在这相距Glyffindor塔遥远的教室里的人。 Harry干巴巴的挠了挠他那又湿又乱得不成样的黑发，"我、我想来见你。"  
Draco站起身，踏着自己无比修长的影子慢慢走向Potter。他没有问Potter为什么知道自己在这，他抬起手，撩起Potter汗湿的浏海，看着那副蠢到不行的圆眼镜下的翠绿眼眸。  
他慢慢靠近，仿佛在对方眼里看到早先那巨大的火龙，刺眼灼热的烈焰，呼啸的风，随着快速挪移转弯冲刺而沸腾的热血。他好像听到心脏砰砰在跳的声音，不知道是自己的还是Potter的。  
他眨了眨眼睛，想要后退，刚退一点就被Potter一把抓住往前猛拉。  
"抱歉我忍不住了，"Potter边吻他边说，"我从扫帚下来就想这么做了！"  
柔软炽热的嘴唇压着Draco的，灵活柔韧的舌头探了出来，舔舐Draco的唇瓣，抵住他的唇缝钻了进去，在Draco口腔内四处扫荡。 Harry用狂野的热度吻着Draco，宛如被突然释放的野兽破闸而出，好像要把刚刚在赛场上面对火龙而飙升的肾上腺素、体温、极致的心跳和血液脉动等全一股脑儿倾轧给Draco。 Draco呻吟着回吻Harry，手臂不自觉地绕到Harry脖子上。  
Harry的手掌钻入Draco的衬衫里，四处抚弄揉捏那匀称紧实弹性的肌肉、光滑的肌肤。 Draco返回相同的动作，把手伸进Harry衣服里。两人缠成一团，饥渴的在对方身上或发泄或汲取喷涌的热度。  
Harry的唇齿下滑到Draco脖子，Draco仰头呻吟，却又突然制止，"脖子不行！你已经害我这几天连在室内都得围围巾了！""我还不是一样。"Harry喃喃回应，但把牙齿挪到了Draco锁骨上。他把Draco衬衫扯开，爱不释手的抚摸Draco薄薄的胸肌和上面凸起的两点。当他叼住Draco白皙胸膛一侧的小凸点吸吮舔舐时，Draco发出一声难以形容的妩媚呻吟。 Draco咬住唇，推开Harry埋在他胸前的头颅，低下头，换自己去舔舐啃咬Harry的锁骨和胸膛。 Harry揉捏着Draco腰侧的肌肉，接着手掌往下滑到Draco臀部，把十指深陷臀肉里大力揉压。当Draco含住Harry的乳头时，Harry忍受不住，双手各抓Draco裤子一侧，就要再次撕开那柔软的布料。 "不准再撕我的裤子！你这粗鲁巨怪！"Draco压住Harry的手背，恶狠狠的瞪他。 "有什么关系，反正你可以把它恢复如初。"Harry含糊的抗议，但到底改成从前面好好解开Draco的裤子，没在暴力撕裂了。  
Draco同样脱掉Harry的裤子，细滑的手掌握住Harry炽热的硬挺，轻轻抚摸揉捏。 Harry抓起刚刚放到旁边桌上的魔杖，给自己的手施了个润滑咒，按住Draco臀缝里隐密的入口处打转。他还是没有太多的耐心，热血在他胸膛里沸腾，没按几下他就忍不住把手指塞入Draco体内，Draco咬住Harry胸膛，抑制自己的呻吟，但塌着腰，将屁股翘高方便Harry手上动作。 Harry用圆钝的手指操着Draco的甬道，一下下辗过Draco的前列腺，激得Draco不得不在Harry胸前烙下更多身红的吻痕。 Harry逐渐把手指增加到三只，Draco的腿开始打颤，他的手无法再继续好好抚弄Harry的热铁，他只能握紧Harry的腰，把自己抵在Harry胸前，任由Harry玩弄他的后方。  
Harry把Draco的脸抬起来和他接吻，让Draco把手臂环到他脖子上，扶起Draco一侧的大腿，把自己的阴茎抵上那被玩得湿软微微阖动的入口，坚定地把自己一推到底，埋入那他想念了三天的绝妙地方。他一手扣着Draco的腰，一手抬着Draco的大腿，开始狠狠的摆腰，把自己抽出来又再次深深撞进Draco体内，破开Draco紧密的甬道，辗过Draco敏感的凸起，让Draco只能疯狂的吸吮她的唇瓣才能压抑呻吟，让Draco的腿剧烈的颤抖。 Draco无法再继续站稳，他全身的重量都挂到了Harry身上，Harry把Draco的两只长腿接续抬起，让它们盘到他腰上，托着Draco的臀部抽插，一边向窗台走去。  
Harry把Draco放在砌石的窗台上，Draco向后仰倒，后背碰到冰冷的窗户玻璃，倒抽了一口气。 Harry拉开Draco双腿，让自己有空间大幅大力抽插，用力撞击挞伐着Draco全身的神经。 Draco死死咬着下唇努力强忍不停刷过全身的电流，很快就咬破了嘴唇，但体内要逼疯他的热潮越堆越高。 Harry伸手撬开Draco的牙关，"叫出来，我想听你的声音。"Draco摇着汗湿的头颅拒绝。 Harry把粗圆的手指探入Draco口腔翻搅按压，捏着Draco舌头玩弄，一边加快顶弄的速度，粗喘着要求："叫出来，我想听。"Draco尖叫出声，呻吟再也压抑不住，他狠狠咬了Harry肩膀一口，"该死的！你怎么突然变那么熟练？！"Harry一边挺腰一边腼腆的傻笑，"我学理论不行，但学实践项目的能力好像一直都挺不错的。"一股气涌上Draco胸口，气得大骂，"你骄傲什么？！没有人在夸你！"Harry委屈的扁嘴，"你明明就在夸我技术好！""没有！去死！混蛋！"Harry不再回嘴，努力实干，反正他相信Draco身体的反应就是在夸他。他把Draco双腿架到自己肩上，把Draco臀部向前拉，让自己能撞进最深处。他在Draco匀称紧实的身上留下一连串湿热的吻，含住Draco的乳尖吸吮。 Draco高仰着头向后抵着窗户玻璃，纤长的脖颈完全暴露，在Harry几下重击下爆发，射了Harry一身。白浊的液体沿着Harry腹肌曲线向下流淌，Harry伸出手指沾了一点舔了一下，"甜的。""你脏不脏啊！"Draco用通红的眼眶狠瞪他哑声骂他。 Harry笑嘻嘻地凑上前亲吻Draco，一边继续身下的动作。他开始不满足于一直用相同的姿势，他放下Draco抽搐着的大腿，把自己抽出来，扶着Draco转身，让Draco上身趴到窗台上，臀部向后高翘，让他从后方长驱直入。他握紧Draco的腰窝，亲吻着Draco的肩胛骨，狠狠撞击着Draco饱满的臀瓣，啪啪啪的肉体拍打声和黏稠的水声在空旷的教室里回响。  
Draco无神的看着窗外夕阳落下，无力思考，他没发现自己手指扣着窗台的石缝扣得有多紧，他只知道自己臀瓣被向两侧拉开，自己身体被不停贯穿，极致的快感燃烧他每个细胞。等他回过神来他喉咙疼痛干哑，全身瘫塌在窗台上，窗台下的石墙被洒满他的浊液，自己的体内则被Harry的灌满。该死的，这个白痴又射在里面！ Draco在心里咒骂巨怪Potter。他扶着窗台站直身体，看着Harry把魔杖和衣服拿过来，帮他施了清理一新和套上衣物。 Draco打掉Harry的手，沙哑着施了恢复如初把衬衫扣子修好。  
Harry说要陪Draco走回地窖，被Draco拒绝，但Harry还是穿着隐形衣跟在Draco后面。 Draco听到他的脚步声，但懒得停下来戳穿他。 Harry看着Draco进入Slytherin公共休息室才转身离开。  
Harry偷偷摸摸回到Glyffindor塔，钻进自己拉起用以掩饰的床帘布幔内，脱掉隐形衣，擦了擦汗，拿了套换洗衣服洗了澡才进到Glyffindor公共休息室。所有人都在等他，他们热烈的庆祝，狂欢了一整晚。 Harry笑得很开心，但不只是因为现在在他身边的这些人。


	3. 空教室与天文塔

周五下午的魔药课Harry总是不注意把视线飘向Draco，以至于不小心炸了坩锅，他歉疚的向一组的Ron道歉，并被Snape狠狠嘲讽并扣了一堆学院分。  
被独自留堂的Harry离开魔药教室时看到Draco在外面等他，高兴的迎上去，但迎面就是Draco尖锐的嘲讽，"Potter巨怪果然脑子里只有芨芨草吗？连这样普通的基础魔药都能炸锅？还是你仗着身为勇士今年不用考试，所以就不在乎课业了？可怜的Weasel还要被你连累。"  
"没那样叫Ron！"Harry气得牙痒痒，还以为Draco会对他态度好点了，结果这混蛋还是这么嘴欠。他扣着Draco的手，大步找了间空教室进去。甩上门就反手施了个锁门咒。  
Draco揉了揉被弄痛的手腕，"怎么？巨怪Potter把我带来这里是想做什么坏事？"Harry恶狠狠地扑向他，"是，我就是打算做坏事，我要操你！"  
Draco挑衅地仰起下巴，"来啊！我还怕你不敢。"  
两人飞快的缠作一团，衣服一件件落在地上，熟门熟路的进入负距离接触。被贯穿到底Draco轻吟一声，但还是抬起下巴嘲讽Harry，"用力点，Potter你是没吃饭吗？"  
"是啊我是没吃饭，"Harry无所谓的耸耸肩，毕竟他被留堂错过晚饭也是事实，不过这跟他的力气可没关系，他大力把Draco撞到门板上，用力顶进Draco的身体，狠狠辗过Draco的敏感点。  
"你活该！谁叫你连这么简单的止痒剂也能炸锅！"Darco抽了口气，努力收缩甬道迎击Harry。  
"我那是有原因的！"Harry边撞击边抗议，虽然他也不能说出是因为自己在看Draco的原因。还好Draco没有追问，只是继续呛他，"反正你就是个魔药渣渍，我看你注定通过不了O.W.L.s更别说N.E.W.T.s！"  
Harry不敢置信，"天啊！现在还那么早！我没有想到你居然跟Hermione一样这么在乎学业，竟然现在就开始想这些了！"Draco抬起腿环到Harry腰上，轻哼，"这大概是那泥巴种唯一的优点了。"  
Harry停下动作，怒视Draco，"不准那样叫Hermione！"Draco撇开头不看他，但倒也没继续说了。 Harry叹口气，把脸靠像Draco的，"我们不能少吵架就多做爱吗？"Draco转回来怒视他，"不能！我才不像你总是这么精虫充脑！"Harry叼住Draco的唇亲吻，腰胯再次摆动起来，"你明明也喜欢做爱，做爱那么舒服，我喜欢和你做爱。"Draco低垂着眼帘，脸色微黯，但回吻Harry的动作不露异样。大概就是这样吧，这个人就只是想跟自己做爱，大概是跟自己做不会有负担吧。怎么能想要更多呢。  
随着Harry大开大阖的操干，Draco很快也无力去多想了。他一脚努力撑着地，一脚紧紧的攀在Harry腰上，腰臀迎合着Harry的撞击，一边亲吻一边呻吟。  
突然Draco听到脑后门板另一侧传来学生的脚步声和嘻笑声，他连忙要住嘴唇，止住呻吟。 "等等Potter，我们没施静音咒！"Harry犹豫了一下，但决定不去管，他一手摸上Draco胸口，捻揉Draco乳尖，"那你可得努力小心了。毕竟这里是地窖，外面都是Slytherin的学生吧？如果他们知道他们的领袖在这里被死对头按着操会怎么说呢？""去你的！你这混蛋！"Draco怒视他，狠狠咬了Harry嘴唇一口。 Harry吃痛，瞪了Draco一眼，把Draco翻过身来，让他趴在门板上，背对自己不能胡乱攻击。 Harry从后面凶狠的贯入Draco体内，每一下都扎实的辗过Draco前列腺，撞击Draco长到深处的转折点。 Draco不敢呻吟出声，只能握紧拳头额抵门板努力去抵抗从尾椎处爆开的强烈快感电流。每当有人声靠近门边，Draco就会紧张的收紧甬道，爽得Harry直直粗喘低吼。  
Harry握住Draco两瓣饱满的臀肉，像两侧拉开，让Draco无法夹得那么紧，加快冲撞进出。 Draco被后冒出细密的汗水，沿着Draco漂亮的背脊蜿蜒而下。 Harry口干舌燥，他可以低头看到自己深红的性器青筋暴起推开Draco那嫣红的穴口，完全没入Draco温暖的肉体内的情色景像。湿黏的滑液被他快速的动作打成白泡，沾黏在Draco穴口附近和他的阴茎上。 Harry粗喘着，额头和颊侧也不停冒汗，汗水滴落在Draco光滑的背上。 Draco的肠肉一下一下的收缩挤压他，Harry实在忍受不住，加速几下凶狠的撞击，射入了Draco体内。滚烫的浊液冲击Draco的肠壁，激得他也射了出来。  
"混蛋！你又射在你面！"Draco虚软的抵着门板撑着自己，小声但恶狠狠地骂到。 Harry凑过去吻他的脸颊和鼻尖，"怎么了吗？"Draco扭开头，"白痴，会发烧和腹泻，已经两次了，你居然还来第三次，你这个混帐！"Harry想起Draco之前虚弱发烧的样子，愧疚极了，他以为第一次是因为夜晚外面太冷Draco受凉生病，没想到是这样的原因，自己居然让Draco病了两次！  
"你不是会用清理一新清乾净吗？"不过他还是忍不住问道。 "白痴你射那么深，里面的部分才清不到！"Draco怒瞪他。 Harry挠挠头，有些羞涩地提议，"那我帮你掏出来吧！""不！"Draco惊恐的拒绝，"你给我走开！"Harry瞪回去，"不行！我不能再让你发烧第三次了！"  
Harry强硬的把Draco压回门板上，扶着他的腰让他把臀部翘起，把两只手指塞入Draco穴内开始掏挖。圆钝的手指在Draco肠道内旋转，刮磨着Draco敏感的肠壁嫩肉，Draco咬紧牙关努力压抑呻吟。 Harry手指进出了好几次，把Draco激得再次微微脖起，但仍掏不出全部浊液，"不行，有些太深了。我把魔杖伸进去吧。"  
"你敢！"Draco转过头怒视他。 "我坚持！"Harry瞪着翠绿的双眼说，"我绝不会再让你发烧生病了！"Draco无法在Harry的凝视下坚持，他屈辱地扭回头，把脸埋在双臂之间，任由Harry一手撑开他的穴口，另一手持魔杖把仗尖探入他体内深处。 Harry施完清洁一新，把魔杖抽出来，Draco立刻去取过自己的魔杖，对这Harry的魔杖狠狠施了五个清理一新。那凶狠的模样仿佛是想把Harry的魔杖消失无踪。  
"我送你回宿舍。"两人穿好衣服后Harry再次提出。 Draco拒绝，"别把我当作你征服的猎物！"  
"当然不。"Harry看着他回答，"我可没这么乐观，我大概得花一辈子来征服你。"  
"哼！不可能！就算一辈子你也做不到！"Draco宣告，整理好衣服径自走出教室。但他忍不住勾起嘴角。

两人就这样维持着每两三天就避开他人互相挑畔一次，吵着吵着躲进空教室里进行亲密肉搏的活动。过了两周，Harry依旧没有找到任何解开金蛋之谜的线索，却被McGonagall教授告知了新的挑战──身为勇士必须携带舞伴出席圣诞舞会。  
当天晚上Harry拉着Draco爬到天文塔上，有些羞涩地问Draco圣诞舞会跟谁去，心里在想有没有机会邀请Draco当自己舞伴。结果Draco理所当然地说会跟Pansy去。  
"为什么？！"Harry瞪着他急急追问。 Draco耸耸肩，"白痴，舞伴得是异性，我至少得找个上得了台面的女生。"  
Harry失落地塌下肩膀，"我完全不知道该找谁。"  
Draco没有看他，径自看着满天星斗，"你哪用的著担心，你可是勇士之一，而且你第一项表现得很出色，一定会有一堆女孩一拥而上来邀你的。"  
Harry唉声叹气，"就算找的到舞伴我也不会跳舞，终究会在众人面前出糗的。"  
"哈，真期待看到那样的场面！"Draco坏笑。  
Harry瞪他，突然想到，"你一定学过跳舞吧！"  
Draco昂起下巴骄傲的说，"当然，我跳得可好了。"  
"那你教我跳吧！"Harry说。  
Draco挑眉质疑他，"你感觉会是很糟糕的学生。"  
"不，我说过我学习实作技能的学习能力很好的。你也知道。"Harry向Draco挤挤眼睛。  
Draco瞪他，"我什么都不知道。"不过Draco还是站直起身，敲了两下魔杖，空旷的天文塔上响起了柔和的乐曲。 "注意看，我示范一次。"Draco站到天文塔中央，对着空气躬身行礼，做了个邀舞的动作，接着抬起臂弯和手掌，让自己好像挽着一位隐形的淑女一般，另一手放在那位淑女的腰部。  
身材颀长的少年随着旋律轻移着脚步，在璀璨的夜空下轻轻摆动着身体，他的动作如此优雅，如星空的精灵，令Harry不禁屏住呼吸，就怕惊扰了什么。  
等Draco停下动作，站到Harry面前，Harry猛吸一口气，伸出双臂把Draco揽进怀里，激烈地亲吻，Draco被他吻得气喘吁吁，推着他的胸口离开他，双颊嫣红地看着旁边墙壁，"你发什么疯呀Potter？！"  
"没有，"Harry不敢说他是想确认Draco是自己的，不会忽然随着夜风飘忽飞走，不用想也知道Draco肯定会否认他是他的，还会大肆嘲笑他。  
"换你了。"Draco只当Harry又在例行犯蠢，退开一步要Harry跳舞。  
Harry尴尬地发现他完全不记得Draco的动作舞步，他只一味地专注欣赏。 Draco看出来了Harry表情的意思，赏了他个大白眼，仔细讲解起分解动作。 Harry各个舞步都学得很快，但当Draco要他站到平台中间去从头跳一遍他又不行了。 Harry求救地看着Draco，"我不行，我无法想像一个隐形的女孩。"  
Draco无奈，认命地走到Harry对面，"好吧，虽然没学过，但我大概知道女孩的舞步。"  
Harry笑弯了眼角，郑重地向Draco做了个邀舞的姿势。 Draco把手掌放入Harry掌心，另一手扶上Harry的肩膀，Harry揽住Draco的腰，带着Draco在乐曲中舞动了起来。  
星光闪烁，两个少年在乐曲中渐渐越贴越近，他们额抵着额，眼里只剩下对方的眼眸，身体轻贴着，在音乐中缓缓的旋转移动。


	4. 舞会与Gryffindor宿舍

Harry惊恐的发现真的有一堆他不认识的女生跑来邀请自己做舞伴，但他太震惊又慌张了，以至于全都拒绝了。过了三天他还是没有去邀舞伴，他开始有点紧张了。他跟Ron边走边抱怨着，突然Ron拉住他，"欸Harry你看，那不是Cho吗？"Ron指着从走廊走过的黑发东方女孩怂恿着，"你之前不是觉得Cho很漂亮吗？怎么样？去试试吧！"  
Harry没有特别的想法，但也不知道要邀谁，他是不可能跟之前那位来邀他但高他一英呎的女孩去舞会的，那真的太丢脸了，而Cho确实至少漂亮，他想了想索性就走过去试试看。第一次主动邀请女孩，Harry话讲得结结巴巴，结果Cho说她已经答应跟Cedric去了。 Harry没觉得遗憾，只是很苦恼接下来该去邀请谁。  
Harry苦恼的在校园乱逛，远远看到Draco走过去，他快步跟上Draco，拉住他。 "嘿Draco，你再陪我练一次舞吧！"Harry不想管舞会到时候要跟谁跳舞了，反正不是跟Draco，那跟谁都一样，他现在只想在找Draco去跳几支舞。  
但Draco拒绝了他，他拉开他的手，后退了一步，"我没时间Potter，我必须和我自己的舞伴练舞。你也可以去找你的舞伴。"  
Harry皱眉，"我还没有舞伴。"  
Draco抬眉，"喔，因为你邀不到你想邀的那一个吗？眼睛长在头顶可不好啊，Potter，你该看看跟你同一阶层的普通女孩。不然你到时后开舞没舞伴就要出洋相啰。"Draco假笑着撇下Harry走掉。  
Harry觉得Draco不可理喻，Draco明明知道Harry想邀他却无法的，Draco就这么觉得自己配不上他吗？

Harry回到Glyffindor公共休息室，听说了Ron邀请Fleur Delacour的悲剧，接着目睹了Ron和Hermione的争吵。 Harry蛮惊讶的，他以为Hermione会等Ron邀请她，没想到她会答应跟别人去舞会，大概是Ron实在令她太失望了吧。  
Harry试着邀了Parvati Patil，Parvati同意了，并答应帮Ron邀她在Ravenclaw的姊妹Padma当舞伴。  
转眼到了圣诞节前夕，Harry把要送给大家的礼物都仔细包装好。看到准备给Draco的礼物，Harry想到上次见面Draco的话就难受，但还是小心翼翼地包好礼物寄了出去。隔天早上Harry安慰又兴奋的在床脚的礼物堆里找到银绿色包装的精致包裹。他努力说服自己不要再去在意Draco的话，Draco就只是嘴巴坏而已，他早就知道Draco有多口不对心了不是吗。而Draco的礼物帮Harry说服了自己，那是一个储存了一个强大的防护咒的水晶吊坠，上面有精致的银线勾勒出华美的花纹。 Harry压不下嘴角的笑意，整颗心暖烘烘的，他把吊坠的银链挂到脖子上，把吊坠收入衣领里。接着他才开始拆Sirius和Molly等人的礼物和贺卡。  
Harry和Glyffindor的朋友们庆祝了一整天的圣诞，傍晚一起换上了礼服，Harry和Parvati在公共休息室会合，一起前往了礼堂。 Harry在礼堂看到了Draco，他礼服笔挺，衬得他俊美非凡，而Pansy挽着他的臂弯，亲昵的和他交谈。 Harry有点不是滋味，他期待Draco转过来看向自己，他渴望一些眼神交会，但Draco只一直带着浅浅的笑低头和Pansy说话。 McGonagall教授开始请勇士过去集合，Harry边移动边频频回头看向Draco。直到Hermione在门口和Harry打招呼Harry才回过神来，惊讶的发现Hermione是Krum的舞伴。 Harry心不在焉的跟着指示行动，终于到了餐后跳舞的时间，Harry牵着Parvati和其他勇士一同开舞，多亏之前Draco的指导，Harry没有出任何糗，但他同样没有得到任何Draco的注视。 Draco很快地带领地Pansy滑进舞池，他们优雅地随着音乐舞动。跳完一曲尽完责任后Harry就没了继续跳舞的兴致，拒绝Parvati继续跳舞的提议，离开舞池前去找Ron。 Parvati和Padma发现Harry和Ron都没有再邀她们跳舞的意思，不悦地一同离开。  
Harry盯着舞池里Draco和Pansy伴着一首又一首不同风格的曲子以完美的姿态舞蹈着，随着配乐的变化，他们舞风或轻盈、或浪漫、或华丽，但永远优雅而迷人── Draco带着Pansy吸引了全场众多的目光。 Harry感到十分不平衡，Draco只陪他跳过一支最普通的华尔滋，却和Pansy跳那么多支舞。 Harry余光看见Hermione来到他们身边，接着和Ron吵了起来，不久后转身离开。但他完全没去注意到底发生了什么事情。 Harry一杯接着一杯喝着黄油啤酒，盯着Draco，但Draco一个眼神都没给他。  
终于Harry等到了Draco离开Pansy去盥洗室的时候，他等Draco一出盥洗室的门口就拉住他，不给Draco任何问话的机会，径自拉着Draco快步远离的宴会，回到了Glyffindor塔。  
Draco莫名其妙地被Harry拉进Glyffindor寝室，他压下错愕，打算用气定神闲的模样开始嫌弃这满布金红色装饰的房间，但还不等他开口，他就被Harry推倒在了床上。 "你发什么疯Potter？"Harry没有回答，径自摘掉Draco的鞋子，蹬掉自己的，把Draco推进床铺里，拉起床帘布幔，挥挥魔杖施了固定咒和静音咒。 Draco半撑着床垫坐起，嗅到Harry身上黄油啤酒的气息，"你醉了吗？喝黄油啤酒都能喝醉，你也太弱了吧Potter。"Harry跨坐到Draco身上，按着Draco肩膀把他压回床垫里，"我没有醉，但我现在确实没什么理智。"Harry撩起Draco的浏海，从Draco的太阳穴亲到眉梢、眼皮、鼻梁、鼻尖。他伸出舌尖撬开Draco的嘴唇，深深地吻着他。 Draco叹了口气，仰首投入这个亲吻中，回应Harry。大概从在盥洗室外被Harry抓住手腕的瞬间，Draco就知道了自己拒绝不了他。两人吻得气喘吁吁，胸腔夸张地起伏，淫糜的丝线勾连在他们湿润的双唇间。  
他们默契无间地解开对方的衣物，水晶吊坠在Draco拉开Harry衣领时垂下，Draco顿了顿，抬手捏住吊坠，"你戴着这个。"Harry翠绿的眼眸深深地凝视Draco ，认真的回答，"是的，我很喜欢它。谢谢你。"Draco从吊坠上挪开视线回视Harry，慢慢地说道，"我也很喜欢你送我的礼物。"Harry咧开嘴角，弯起眼睛，几秒后Harry敛起笑意，认真的看着Draco说，"不过我现在想要另一个圣诞礼物。"Draco抬眉问到，"什么？"Harry深深地凝望Draco， "你，我想要你。"Draco瞳孔缩了缩，推着Harry的胸膛坐起身，微仰起下巴答道，"好吧，fine，看在你这么诚心乞求的份上，我就作你一晚上的圣诞礼物。"Harry立刻凑上前亲吻他。  
Draco推着Harry一个翻身，把Harry压倒在床垫上，跨坐到Harry身上。他拿开Harry的手，自己慢条斯理地解开自己礼服所有的扣子，缓缓让礼服滑落，他执起Harry的手，放到自己胸前的肌肉上，命令道，"摸我。"  
Harry遵照指令抚摸描绘着Draco胸腹肌肉的轮廓。 Draco轻巧的解开自己的皮带，挺起腰胯褪下自己的长裤和内裤。  
Draco浑身赤裸的开始解Harry的衣服，手掌虚浮在Harry体表，若即若离的摩娑。 Harry难耐的哼了哼催促他。 "耐心点。"Draco说。 Draco倾身贴近Harry上身，慢悠悠的舔吻Harry脖子单薄的肌肤，在一吋一吋下挪，轻柔的舔舐Harry的体表，手指则在各处绕着圈打转。 Draco的唇慢慢晃荡到Harry胸口上方，他伸出舌尖绕着Harry的乳尖打转，但就是不去碰那立起发硬的小点。 "含住它。"Harry粗声要求。 Draco笑了笑，顺应Harry的要求含住了Harry一侧的乳尖，用唇瓣挤压它，用舌尖扫荡它，再用力吸吮了几下。 Harry呻吟出声，"另一边也要。"Draco转头去舔Harry另一侧的乳尖，让舌尖像手指一般去点它，再压着它转圈，湿热的刮磨，同时用手指玩弄着刚刚吸吮过的另一边。 Harry粗喘着抬腰用硬痛的性器去磨蹭Draco同样火热挺立的阴茎。 Draco冰凉的手掌压住Harry的腹部，把他压回去。 Harry低吼着抗议。 Draco给了Harry一个湿吻安抚他，弹了弹Harry硬如石子般的乳尖，再Harry呻吟的时候往下方吻去，用舌尖描绘Harry腹肌的凹沟，在Harry肚脐打转，痒得Harry瑟缩了几下。  
Draco用鼻尖蹭了蹭Harry茂密的耻毛，慢慢向下，绕开颤动着渴求触摸的阴茎，去触碰下方柔嫩的囊袋。 Draco用手托起Harry的囊袋，用舌头在上面打旋，逼着Harry阴茎的顶端渗出汩汩清液。  
终于，Draco挪向了Harry痛到不行的阴茎，从根部向顶端缓缓舔舐，在绕着圈从顶端舔到根部，接着将整个舌面贴上Harry炽热的阴茎，施加压力向上舔，给予Harry一个大面积令人满足的舔弄。当舌尖碰到冠沟，绕着冠沟转了一圈，接着戳了戳Harry性器端部的细缝。 Draco张开他诱人的红唇，将Harry的阴茎吞入口中，用唇肉包住牙齿，收缩双颊的肌肉去贴合Harry粗大的性器。他低下头颅，含入Harry阴茎的一半，再抬头让它退出。 Harry看着Draco跪在他双腿间吞吐取悦着他的性器，兴奋地颤抖。他恨不得主动挺胯，狠狠把下身的硬物捅进Draco的喉咙里。他握紧床单努力压抑，让Draco为他服务。但欲望越烧越烈，蓄积成即将爆发的熔炎。  
Draco技巧地律动头颅，九浅一深地吞吐着Harry的性器，舌头时不时协助舔弄。他在Harry的性器胀大快要爆发时将之吐出，惹得Harry难受地哀鸣。 Harry瞪着Draco，气他把他逼到即将抵达巅峰的时候就这样放置他，但Draco只用眼神勾了勾他，就直起了身，向后坐下。 Draco伸手递给Harry，让他拉着坐起身，接着他把自己弯曲的双腿向两侧张到最大，让Harry可以看清他腿间的风景。 Harry瞪视着Draco修长的手指绕过自己翘立的性器和囊袋，滑到下方那隐密的入口处。 Draco用指腹按压了压自己穴口的肌肉，另一手摸过魔杖，施了个润滑咒，接着缓缓把纤长的手指挤入那狭小的入口。 Draco把自己的中指插到最底，在慢慢抽出，来回几次后开始在抽插的同时左右旋转。 Draco粗粗的喘气，把自己的食指也塞进穴里，来回抽插并按压自己肠壁的肌肉，在按到自己的前列腺时轻吟出声。 Harry眼光腥红地瞪着眼前淫糜情色的景象，恨不得立刻扑倒眼前性感之极的妖精把自己的性器捅进他体内狠狠操干。 Draco加入无名指，用手指把自己操出泪光，呻吟的声音婉转诱惑。在Harry就要压抑不住暴起的时候，Draco抽出了手指，手掌按压到Harry腹肌上，双腿颤抖的爬上Harry身上。他抬起臀部，把自己的穴口对准Harry胀的紫红的阴茎，慢慢的坐下，当他的穴道吞没Harry半个阴茎时，Harry握住Draco的腰，将他用力向下按，把坚硬的阴茎捅入Draco体内深处。 Draco叫了出声，Harry毫不怜惜的扶着Draco腰部让他起身，又再次狠狠往下按。 Draco被Harry控制的大幅起伏，肠道内壁不停被粗大炽热的性器破开辗过，Harry性器的端部一下下狠狠的撞击在Draco肠道最深处，把Draco撞出破碎的尖叫呻吟。  
Harry不再满足于这样的速度，他捅进Draco体内，压着Draco翻身，让Draco仰躺在床垫上。 Harry扣着Draco腰窝把他拉向自己胯部，接着握住Draco两侧膝窝，把Draco双腿压向胸膛并向两边拉到最开，让Draco臀部高高抬起，接着他骤然加速摆荡起自己的腰胯，狠狠的捣入Draco最深处再大力抽出，打桩似地把Draco钉入床垫里。强烈地垫留席卷Draco的神经，没几下他就被狠狠的操射，Harry毫不停歇地继续狠干着Draco高潮收缩的穴道，疯狂的抽插撞击，让Draco修长的腿无法抑制的狼狈颤抖。 Harry扶着Draco让他侧躺，把他单侧的长腿挂到自己肩上，用十字交叉的姿势狠狠侵犯Draco。 Draco的腿根的筋无法再承受那么多，他恳求的看向Harry，要Harry放过他。  
Harry把Draco的腿放下，扶着他翻身，让他跪趴在床上，从他身后凶猛地干他。 Harry干得太深，Draco尖叫着向前爬，又被Harry扣着腰拖回去。 Draco崩溃的瘫软在床垫上，Harry拉过枕头塞到Draco腹部下，让Draco屁股高翘，任他恣意挞伐。  
Draco的汗水淋湿了床单，他喉咙嘶哑疼痛再也叫不出声时Harry才攀上颠峰，Harry狠插数下，把性器猛地一抽出来，射在了Draco大腿根处。 Harry瘫倒在Draco后背，两人黏腻的汗水交织在一起不分彼此。过了好久Harry的粗喘平息下来，他悄悄解开布幔上的固定咒，掀开一角查看是否有室友归来。房间内空无一人，Harry抱起瘫软的Draco拿着隐形衣钻进浴室。 Harry扶着Draco为他洗净全身，把他抱回床边让他坐在床沿，把床铺轻里一新后再把Draco抱上去让他躺好。  
Draco沾上枕头就昏睡了过去，Harry躺上床，把床幔拉上，重新施了固定咒和静音咒，把Draco搂进怀里，在Draco头发上轻轻落下一吻，抱着Draco闭上眼帘。

隔天一早Harry睁开眼就看到Draco天使般的睡颜，浅金色的睫毛又弯又翘，尖尖的鼻梁看起来没那么锋利，而柔和了一些，下方粉色的薄唇微启，轻呼着气。  
不知道Harry看了多久，Draco眼睫眨动，微微睁开了眼。看到Harry，Draco震了一下狠狠向后一缩，接着弹坐起身。 Harry觉得有点受伤，他还期待Draco和他亲昵一番，例如分享几个吻或用脸颊磨蹭一下。 Harry也坐起身，看着Draco有点慌乱双手不知道该往哪摆的模样。 Harry带着笑意的脸让Draco气愤，Draco飞快冷静下来，板起脸抬起下巴，"谢谢你的床，我要回去了。"  
Harry不甘心，他凑近Draco盯着他，"今天是周六，这么急着离开做什么？不再多做几次吗？"  
Draco脸上飞过几丝红晕，狭长的眼恶狠狠的瞪着Harry，"你的室友肯定都在，我可没兴趣让别人观赏这种事！"  
"我们施了静音咒他们听不到的！"Harry说，"难道你累了？昨天你也一做完就睡着，体力真的不行呀！"  
"我才没有累！"Draco气愤的瞪着Harry。 Harry偏了偏头，"那难道你是怕了？昨天做太狠了？"  
"谁会怕！做就做！"Draco气呼呼的扑倒Harry，咬着Harry的唇狂吻。 Harry抱住Draco回吻，在心里美滋滋地感叹Draco真的太好激将了，手掌轻车熟路地摸向Draco的屁股。两个血气方刚的少年情欲一点就着，没有前戏直接进入正题，在床上好一翻激烈地打滚交缠，半个多小时才双双攀上高潮，发泄掉些过剩的贺尔蒙。  
"我们真的得去大厅了，不然早餐时段要过了。"结束后Draco仰躺在床上边喘息边说。 Harry认同。两人快速的收拾好彼此，Harry把隐形衣递给Draco让他穿好。  
Harry解开咒语，拉开床幔一下床就听到Seamus的欢呼声，"我赢了！"Harry呆愣愣地看到Seamus和Dean做在他的床对面的地上，Dean不情不愿的掏出一枚加隆递给Seamus。 Harry走向他们问道，"你们在干嘛？"  
Seamus拿到钱心情明亮，但他没有回答Harry的问题，反而赞叹道，"我说兄弟你真是可以的！一发35分钟，算你厉害！"  
Harry的脸迅速被血色覆盖，惊慌失措，"什么！？我、我，我不是有放静音咒吗？你们怎么知道我在干嘛！？"  
"唉兄弟我说，你做得真是有够激烈的。虽然是设了静音咒，我们听不到你们的声音，但架不住你动作太大，整个床都一直在晃，还有谁会不知道你在干嘛。"Seamus耸耸肩，Dean也点头覆议。  
Harry羞愧地捂住脸，"Bloody hell！你们全都知道了？！"  
换Dean回答，"是啊！Ron气炸了，在他在跟Hermione吵架的时候你居然擅自找到女朋友还摆脱了童贞。Neville太害羞了，也先去大厅吃早餐了。至于我们两个则留下来打赌你可以做多久。"  
"Bloody hell！"Harry大叫，"你们居然拿这来打赌！"  
"是啊！一开始Dean赌15分钟，我赌25，结果都超过了。然后我们就改赌你们会不会做第二轮了。嘿嘿，结果是没有，所以是我赢了。"Seamus裂嘴露出一口白牙笑说。 Harry咒骂了一连串的脏话。  
Seamus笑笑，"好了兄弟，这是值得骄傲的事吧！你是不是该让你女朋友出来，跟我们介绍一下了呀？"  
Harry摆摆手，气虚的说，"她已经走了...我会被杀了的！操！"他掩饰性的说了她而非他。  
"什么？！"Seamus窜过去看Harry的床铺，果然空无一人，"你居然让她穿隐形衣走了！太不够意思了！"Dean拉了拉他，"别说了，这种事对女生有够尴尬的，走了也好。"  
Seamus不甘心，突然转过身一掀Harry的衣摆，他着Harry背后密布的鲜红抓痕吹了一个响亮的口哨，对，"呜哇，你们果然够激烈的！"  
Harry气愤的揍了他一拳。  
"不过话说你前几天还找不到舞伴，今天突然就脱单了，真是太令人震惊了。"Dean摸了摸下巴说，"而且肯定不是Parvati，昨天我们看着她走上了女生宿舍。兄弟你到底怎么做到的？"  
Harry拒绝回答，捂着脸冲出宿舍。

当天晚餐时，Harry Potter在昨晚交到了个神秘恋人并带回宿舍的流言还是传遍了整个Hogwarts。


	5. 有求必应屋

"Ron，我不是故意不告诉你我有喜欢的人的！"Harry艰辛的避开从各处冒出来想扒他衣服的Weasley双胞胎，在走廊拉住Ron，Ron双手环胸瞪着他。 Harry叹了口气，把Ron拉到没有人的角落，"我会跟你说的，但我怕你知道了会讨厌我。"  
"我怎么可能因为你喜欢谁而讨厌你！"Ron瞪着Harry。 Harry举双手投降，"好吧，我喜欢的人是个男的。"  
"男的？！"Ron尖叫。 Harry无奈的看着他。 "不，我不会因此讨厌你的Harry，"Ron结结巴巴的说，我只是，我只是太震惊了。 "Harry耸耸肩，表示就是因为这样他才没有说。  
"好吧，这也没有什么的。"Ron干巴巴的说，"我会支持你的，哥们。不过，话说他是谁呀？"  
Harry揉了揉眉头，"是谁以后再告诉你，我现在还不确定他到底是怎么想的。"昨晚和今早他都忙着和Draco做爱，根本没有机会和他好好谈谈。果然自己还是太急躁了，应该先好好跟Draco谈谈的。  
"好吧。"Ron没有勉强他。 "走吧，回休息室陪我下一盘？"  
"我不知道，Ron，我想我得去安抚...呃，我那对象，我想他现在可能被早上的事气炸了。"  
"不，你在开玩笑，伙计，你打算丢下我一个人！"Ron瞪着Harry。  
Harry叹气，"Ron，你应该去找Hermione。你不能因为你和Hermione吵架就不让我去谈恋爱。"  
"是她太莫名其妙了！而且她背叛了你！跑去亲近敌人！"  
"她没有，Hermione一直在帮我，她绝对没有帮Krum。而且这次真的是你的错。"  
"为什么是我的错！？"  
"Ron，说真的，如果我是你的话，我一开始就会去邀请Hermione了。"  
"那你干嘛不去！"  
"Ron，我没有喜欢Hermione，她也没有喜欢我。"  
"我也没有喜欢她！而且她喜欢的是Krum！"  
"我保证她绝对没有喜欢Krum，伙计。总之你得自己去和她和好，而我要去拯救我的恋情了。"  
"不行！你给我回来！Harry！"

Harry没能跟Draco谈上话，Draco远远看到Harry就恶狠狠地瞪他，然后快步走掉。而Harry在追上去的途中被Cedric拦住了。  
"Harry抱歉，"Cedric飞快地说，"我只是想和你说一下，你的金蛋还在尖叫吗？"  
"呃是的。"Harry愣愣地回答。  
Cedric说，"我想说，作为第一关的回报。带着你的金蛋去级长浴室洗个澡，在六楼糊涂波里斯雕像左边的第四个门。口令是新鲜凤梨。就这样，掰掰。"Harry有点错愕，但他更急着想去找Draco，不过Draco的身影早就消失了。

周一Harry暴躁的拿着活点地图穿梭在Hogwarts城堡，他一直没机会抓住Draco和他单独谈话，而且他真的受够了众人对他的窃窃私语，一堆女生一看到他就满脸通红──想必她们都听说了他'持久'、'勇猛'的表现！该死的，Harry尴尬的不行。终于在地图上发现Draco落单了，Harry才重拾了一点好心情。他凭着地图终于在一个偏远的走廊堵到了Draco。  
"Potter，你真的不能更阴魂不散了是吗？"Draco恶狠狠地问，他真不懂他已经绕了这么偏远的路怎么还能遇到Harry。 "你的隐形衣我已经寄回去给你了，我想你明天早餐时间可以收到它。现在，别挡路。"  
"Draco，听我说，"Harry抓住Draco手臂，"前天的事我真的很抱歉！我不知道，我没想到床会晃──"  
"闭嘴！"Draco脸上一片血红，不知是被气得还是如何。 Draco深呼吸了一下，冷静下来双手环胸抬高下巴，"其实这不关我的事，反正流言是关于你和你的女朋友。我并不用担心什么，所以你也不用担心我会怎么想。"  
"你不在意？"Harry不知什么滋味的问。  
"我干嘛在意？"Draco一脸莫名其妙地反问。  
"呃，那些人一直在讨论我的'女朋友'？"Harry试探的问。  
Draco挑眉，"那只是谣言。而且就算是真的又与我何干。听着Potter，假期快结束了，如果你不介意，我要去写我的论文了。"Draco当然不能承认这三天听到一堆女生在谈论、幻想Potter让他有多气愤。他现在只想离Potter远一点。  
Harry觉得受伤又气愤，他压下想开口问Draco到底对他是怎么想的念头。无疑他只会得到狠狠的嘲笑和奚落。还是再等等吧，Harry就不信他毕业前融不化Draco。  
Draco绕过Harry旁边就要离开，Harry连忙反应过来抓住他，"等等！"他还想和Draco待在一起。  
Draco回过头挑眉看他。 Harry连忙想了个借口，"呃，我也需要写论文，我的魔药论文遇到了点困难，你可以帮助我吗？"  
"不，我想巨怪Potter的魔药学Merlin也拯救不了。谁叫你脑子里只有芨芨草。"Draco停顿了一下，补充到，"或是精液。"  
Harry胀红脸，大叫，"是，我的脑袋里就是只有精液。感谢你！为了印证你的话我现在就该找间教室把你操进床垫里！"  
"教室里没有床垫，巨怪Potter。"Draco鄙视Harry，果然脑子里只有芨芨草和精液。  
"那我们就去找有床垫的地方！"Harry拽着Draco往Glyffindor塔的方向走去，自从在床上做过他就爱上在床上做爱了──可以轻松把Draco摆弄成各种姿势，清楚看到Draco各种性感诱人的样子──他真的需要一张床！还有红色的床单！躺在上面的Draco火辣爆了！  
"放手！我绝对不会在跟你去Glyffindor寝室了！"Draco挣扎着。  
"那我们去Slytherin！"Harry拖着Draco调头，满脑子都想着床，他会把Slytherin的床单变成红色的的！  
"不！你疯了！我不想要整个Hogwarts在继讨论Harry Potter的性生活和性能力之后开始讨论我的！"Draco尖叫。  
"那我们去医疗翼。"Harry拉着Draco再次转向，恩，去医疗翼，避开Pomfrey夫人，去最里面的床位，拉上床帘，加上静音咒和忽略咒，当然还有变形咒，他会得到一张红色的床的！  
"不！Potter！我们哪里也不去！"Draco竭力抵抗想钉在原地。  
碰！  
突然他们左手边的墙上出现了一扇门，惊到了两人。 Harry和Draco对视一眼，小心翼翼地推开这扇突然出现的门。门内是个宽敞的房间，中间有张四柱双人床，铺着红色的床罩，旁边还有些其他桌椅等家具。  
"哇呜！"Harry赞叹。 "Bloodly hell！"Draco咒骂。  
Draco嘴角抽了抽，"这天杀的事怎么回事？"Harry歪头想了想，"我想这房间在回应我的愿望，我们来回走了三次，我一直在想红色的床。"  
"你这该死的精虫混帐。"Draco瞪他，"还有为什么是红色！"  
"因为红色的床单会衬得你完美地性感。"Harry看着Draco认真回答。 Draco想对他施恶咒。  
"进来吧！我们不能辜负房间地好意！"Harry兴致勃勃地拉着Draco走进房间。 Draco觉得全身体温都在升高，他大概开始发烧。恩，缺乏理智不是他的错，他毕竟是正值十四岁的青春期少年。

Harry和Draco发现那间神奇的房间能依据人的心愿变成各种样貌，只要在走廊走三次，想着自己的愿望就好，他们将之称为有求必应屋。自从发现有求必应屋后，Harry就常常抓住机会把Draco拐过去幽会。  
他已经照着Cedric的提示去过级长浴室发现了金蛋的秘密，知道了第二个项目要潜入水下寻找自己的宝物，不过他还没找到能让他在水下呼吸的魔咒。因此他和Draco两人在做爱之外常待在有求必应屋一起写作业和翻阅各种他们从图书馆借出来的书籍，寻找能派得上用场的方法。  
Ron和Hermione也都常在图书馆为Harry查询。他们和好了，也都知道Harry在追人的事，所以都善解人意的挥挥手(虽然Ron会抱怨一下Harry重色轻友)，让Harry带着大叠的书籍去找他神秘的恋爱对象。  
Draco嘴上说着不在乎Harry死活，一边自己借了很多魔药方面的书──他想查是否有能让人变身成为动物的魔药，如果Harry能变成水生生物就好了。复方汤剂只能适用于变身成其他人类，不能变身成动物。他查了两周也只查到一种魔药可以让人变成陆域动物，比复方汤剂复杂一些，和需要动物的毛发，但并不能让人变成没毛的水生生物。

这天晚上Draco趴在有求必应屋的木地板上写他的魔咒课论文，有求必应屋的壁炉烧的很旺，木地板十分温暖舒适。 Draco早先和Harry激战完一场，现在全身酸痛，一点也不想坐到桌前去，干脆就慵懒地趴在地上，把羊皮纸铺开来书写。他身边散着一大叠他翻完了的魔药书，身上只简单披着一件衬衫。  
Harry丢开一本魔咒书，爆躁的咒骂一声，他已经翻遍了太多稀奇古怪的书，但没有任何一本提到如何在水下活动的方法。他趴到床沿，去盯着Draco看。 Draco专注工作的模样真的很英俊迷人，浅金色的长睫毛低垂着，浅灰色的眼瞳专注在面前的纸上。但Harry无法不被Draco的身体吸引。 Draco肋骨之上撑起，腰部弯成诱人的曲线贴在地板上，挺翘的臀部则反翘起绝妙的弧度。那如水蜜桃般诱人采撷的臀部只被衬衫遮去大半，尾端连接大腿根部的地方若隐若现的勾引着人去探寻那里的私密。 Harry吞了吞口水，他太清楚那之下是多么美妙的风景了，他的阴茎不久前才把那里狠狠的捣成艳红的色泽。那美味的肉洞总是那样吞下自己的粗大，又湿又热地紧紧吸附包裹着自己。 Harry感到自己下身又硬了。他赶忙移开视线。臀部之下是Draco那双白皙的大长腿，笔直而修长。这双腿真的很性感，Harry很想贴过去一口一口舔吻着它们。 Harry想起这双腿是怎么紧紧夹住自己的腰，盘在自己身上的，他觉得他的阴茎开始痛了。  
Harry爬下床，挪到Draco身边，假装看着Draco的羊皮纸，悄摸摸将手掌滑入Draco衬衫底下。但她手指才刚贴上Draco光滑的肌肤，就被Draco反手压住。 Draco侧头瞪着Harry，做了个'滚'的口型。  
"我只是想帮你按摩。"Harry睁着他那双碧绿的大眼睛宣称。 Draco怀疑地眯了眯眼。 Harry飞快地点头强调，讨好地向Draco笑了笑。  
Draco把视线挪回羊皮纸上，Harry知道这是无声地'好吧'的意思。 Harry翻坐到Draco后腰上，双手放到Draco肩膀上开始揉捏。 Harry手劲足，按得Draco发出满足的轻哼。 Harry手掌下挪，开始按摩Draco肩胛下方的肌肉，一段时间后Harry坐到了Draco臀部上，双掌按压揉捏起Draco后腰的肌肉。 Harry硬翘的阴茎随着Draco时不时的轻哼而抽动。 Harry享受着指腹之下滑嫩的触感，又得苦苦忍着下半身的胀痛。他忍不住挪了挪臀部，用炽热的阴茎蹭了蹭Draco的股沟。  
Draco飞快转头瞪他。 "这是自然的生理反应！"Harry试图用纯洁的眼神说服Draco。  
Draco不动于衷，"起开！"Harry唉叹，离开Draco的屁股。 Draco低头回去看着自己的论文，认真的书写着。  
Harry忍了一会，忍不住戳了戳Draco的手臂，低声恳求，"Draco，拜托，你忍心让我一直这么难受吗？"  
Draco转过头对他假笑，"我为什么要不忍心？我的开心不是一向建立在你的难受之上吗Potter？"  
Harry用绿色的大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着Draco控诉着他。  
Draco撇过头在心里咒骂，但从侧边投射过来的视线如有实质，半晌后Draco忿忿的转回去看着Harry强调，"不，你别想。我那里还肿着，我也不会用嘴巴服务你的！"  
Harry想到他们刚刚确实做了非常久，最后Draco的穴口确实被他插得又红又肿。他舍不得让Draco疼痛，看来真的得放弃再做一次的想法了。 Harry失望极了，忍不住频频去瞄Draco白皙的长腿，他看到Draco并起的双腿之间的狭缝，怀抱希望地提议："那让我用你的大腿来做？"  
Draco皱起眉，但实在抵挡不住那双绿眼恳求的目光，他咒骂了几声，爬坐起身，"怎么做？"  
Harry把Draco拉起身，牵着他走到墙边，让Draco并着腿扶着墙站好，Harry扶着自己炽热硬痛的阴茎顶着Draco腿根的狭缝挤进去，摩擦Draco大腿内侧滑嫩的肌肤的美好触感让Harry赞叹了一声。 Harry扣着Draco的腰，开始挺胯在Draco的腿缝抽送自己的性器。他低头开始啃着Draco的后颈和肩膀。一手向前抚摸Draco流线的身体。炽热的阴茎不停摩擦Draco的大腿嫩肉，撞击在Draco的囊袋上。 Draco咬住嘴唇感受着身后Harry高烫的体温，和腿间热铁飞快的蹭动，和囊袋被撞击的触感，他涨红了脸，羞耻的发现自己也硬了。  
Harry大力操弄着Draco那双长腿，胯骨撞击在Draco挺翘的臀瓣上，发出的啪啪声就和真的交合一般。他一手捏住Draco的乳尖搓揉，一手向下握住Draco高翘发烫的性器，用和自己胯部撞击的相同韵律撸动着。 Draco的性器涨大着，不停吐着前液，让Harry可以轻松握着它滑动。  
Harry粗喘着热气喷洒在Draco肌肤上，Draco呻吟着，把脸埋到自己抵着墙壁的双臂之间，他觉得自己晕呼呼的飘在云端，又被Harry的双手和腿间的热铁牢牢钉在这情欲的泥泞里。 Harry的手掌厚实温热，且技巧熟捻，把Draco的阴茎服侍的舒爽不已。 Draco抽动颤抖着，快感一浪一浪堆高，但他不满足于这样，他还渴望着，渴望着他也不知道是什么的东西。他大幅度的转过头向后看向Harry，他浏海潮湿的贴在额头上，额角不断渗出的汗水往下流淌，热气熏红的双颊和被牙齿咬得鲜红得薄唇，还有那双藏在颤抖的睫毛和一层水光之后得灰色眸子，都好像在乞求爱怜。 Harry侧过头叼住Draco的唇亲吻，温柔地舔开Draco的牙齿，解救快被咬破的嘴唇。和他下身凶狠的节奏相反，Harry舌头温和的舔过Draco的齿根，颊内的腔壁，带着褶皱的上颚，领着Draco的舌尖旋转勾缠。 Draco发出啜泣般的呜咽呻吟，加重吮吸Harry舌头和唇瓣的力度。他的唾液从嘴角滑落，但他无暇去管。他只想和Harry吻得更深更深，仿佛透过舌头的交缠能把他们的灵魂也紧紧缠在一起。  
Draco修长的双腿开始抽搐打颤，滚烫的阴茎弹动着，就快要爆发，但Harry压住他铃口不让他射。 Draco哀鸣着，夹紧双腿向后摆动臀瓣，努力取悦着Harry的阴茎，期望他赶快攀上高潮同时解放自己。 Harry的阴茎膨大抖动，猛烈的插进Draco腿间的狭缝撞在发涨的囊袋上，几下后爆发喷射出强烈的热流，Harry同时松开手，让Draco射在了墙上。  
Draco转过身，把手臂挂到Harry脖子上，全身瘫软到Harry身上，他一点都不在乎他和Harry身上黏腻的汗水了，他让自己的胸肌腹肌和大腿全都紧密地和Harry的相贴合。他脸颊靠在Harry肩膀上，他急促地喘气着，无力思考。 Harry侧头轻轻的啄吻他通红湿润的脸颊。 Draco疲惫不甘还是努力抬起头去寻找Harry的唇，和他亲昵的接吻。  
Harry把Draco抱回床上，将两人清理一新后塞入棉被里，让Draco枕在自己手臂上，把Draco拥在怀中睡了过去。

又过了两周Draco终于查找到了一种魔药可以让人大幅减少运动时耗氧量的魔药。 Draco算了算，这魔药可以让人耗氧量降低成正常的两百分之一，一般人可以在水下闭气30秒至一分钟，那Potter用了这魔药应该能撑过一小时。 Draco看了看所需的魔药材料，有些他自己有储备，有些他知道Snape教授有，如果他去拜托Snape教授应该能拿到，还有几项需要购买，但那几项也没特别珍稀，是能够向魔药材料店邮购到的。而这魔药酿制的时间需要两周，应该来得及没问题。  
Draco行动起来，写信去向熟识的魔药材料店订购原料，又去恳求了Snape很久，以三次协助整理魔药资料的劳动工作换到了药材。不过Draco没有告诉Harry，他怕魔药会不成功，所以Harry继续寻找其他方法会比较保险。  
几天后Draco集齐所有材料，和Snape借用了一间小间的魔药室，开始了熬制的工作。他和Harry说他近期都要去协助Snape进行一个魔药研究的工作，暂停了和Harry在课余时间的约会。  
二月初的第一个周六是Hogsmeade周，Draco魔药已经到了最后熬制阶段，只需要维持固定的火候再熬煮三天，再加入最后几项关键材料即可。 Draco决定让自己好好放松一下，照就和Vincent还有Greg一起前往Hogsmeade逛街。他们三人在Honeydukes买了一堆糖果点心，接着漫无目的地在小镇里闲逛。  
Draco边走边随意看着两侧的商店，突然他隔着玻璃橱窗看到了Harry，他勾起嘴角，想进去店里找Harry，他最近忙着魔药，连下课时间和Harry斗嘴都很少，进去和Harry假装吵吵架也好。突然他注意到Harry表情不太平常，双颊通红，一脸羞涩的模样。 Draco一僵，这才去看Harry讲话的对象。 Draco心冰凉下去，认出那是圣诞舞会那时Potter想邀请作舞伴的那个Ravenclaw的东方女孩Cho Chang。当时就听说了Potter是怎么在拒绝了一堆女孩后，多么紧张害羞地主动去邀请她，只是舞会后Potter一直和自己在一起，Draco以为Potter终究选了自己。但果然Potter喜欢的人还是她吧。  
Draco快步掠过这间店，和Vincent以及Greg说他累了，Vincent和Greg也没其他特别想去的地方，三人就一同返回城堡。  
Draco气愤Potter有喜欢的女孩还来招惹自己，但他又不禁替Potter找借口——Potter是很迟钝的，在感情问题上反射神经太慢可以理解。那家伙一时冲动做错事，冲动了两个多月也是正常的。现在他终于发现自己还是更喜欢女人也没什么特别的好说的。恩，就这样吧。 Draco只是不想再看到他了。  
但Draco还是把魔药完成了。他自己试验了一下，确实有效。他写了个简单的说明，把魔药寄给了Potter。  
Potter大概在奇怪Draco为何不直接把魔药拿给他，总在共同的课后想过来找Draco讲话。但Draco连一句话都不想和他说。每次下课他都必须派Vincent和Greg想办法拦住Potter自己先溜，他都快不知道该怎么和Vincent和Greg解释了，还好他们没问。 Draco躲了Potter半个月，Hogwarts很大，但身为一个寄宿学校它终究是很有限的，何况是面对一个总有方法作弊知道他在哪的Potter，Draco避得很辛苦。但他还是做到了。


	6. 第二个项目与Slytherin寝室

2/23晚上Snape教授一脸吃到粪便的表情来叫Draco跟他走。 Draco一头雾水地跟着Snape到了校长办公室。在那里Draco见到了Granger和Cho Chang还有一个Beauxbatons的女孩。 Draco暗暗对Cho Chang皱眉。  
Dumbledore笑眯眯地告诉他们，他们是人鱼用魔法找出来的四位勇士的宝物，将要作为明天一早第二个项目勇士们要去解救的人质。  
Draco震惊不已，他当然不可能是其他三位勇士的宝物，但他也同样不是Potter的宝物。无端的怒意油然而生，他板起脸向Dumbledore说，"教授，我不认为自己是任何勇士的宝物，我拒绝担任项目的人质，我要离开。"  
Dumbledore微笑，"Malfoy先生，你是Harry的宝物。我们需要你在这里。"  
Draco激动地反驳，"不！不可能！我不可能会是Potter的宝物！我和他是敌人！人鱼的魔法肯定出错了！"  
Dumbledore微笑着坚持，"人鱼的魔法是不会出错的，他们可以确定每个勇士心里真正的珍宝。"  
Draco转向Snape，期待他给出不同的说法。但Snape虽然一脸恶心的模样，却只有微微颔首认同了Dumbledore的说法。  
Draco很愤怒，他亲眼看到Potter是怎么和心仪的女孩说话的，他好不容易心死了，他们为什么还要这样来戏弄他！难道他还不够悲惨吗！  
Draco气愤的大吼，"不！我是和Potter有过点关系，但那已经结束了！Potter喜欢的是女孩！"  
"Malfoy你怎么会这么想？"Granger突然打断他，皱着眉头但表情认真，"Harry喜欢的人确实是男孩。我之前不确定是你，但现在我很确定Harry喜欢的一直都是你。"  
Draco还没想到要怎么反驳，没想到连Cho Chang也附和，"是呀，Harry喜欢的人是男孩，连我也知道呢！"  
Draco错愕的看着她，她笑笑继续说道，"上次我在Hogsmeade遇到Harry，他还问我打算送Cedric什么情人节礼物，他说想参考一下该怎么选情人节礼物给男朋友呢！"  
Draco傻住了。  
Granger接着说，"Harry圣诞节前也有问我送礼物给喜欢的人的意见。那时他是这么说的，那是一个重视课业、喜欢魔药、很有品味的男孩。"  
Draco双颊通红，但他还是不由自主地摇头否认，"不，Granger你一定误会了什么！"  
"我可没误会。"Hermione无奈地看着他，"有误会的是你才对。你最近一直在躲Harry吧？他可是非常沮丧啊。你明天和他好好谈谈吧。既然你也喜欢他。别瞪眼，你看你都没有叫我泥巴种了。不用否认，如果你没在和Harry谈恋爱，你肯定会继续这么称呼我。"  
"我现在也可以继续这么叫妳。"Draco瞪她。  
Hermione抬眉看着他，Draco瞪了她一会，张了张嘴，还是没叫出那个辱称，径自移开了目光。  
他现在心跳如擂鼓，他想出去骑着扫帚飞十圈。他手指蠕动，捏了又捏。他整个人看起来焦躁又痴傻。 Snape发出恶意的粗气声。 Dumbledore则笑呵呵的。  
Dumbledore帮他们安排了休息一晚的房间，说隔天一早会对他们施咒让他们昏睡，由人鱼带他们去黑湖湖底，而不管一小时内勇士有没有救到他们，都会保证他们的安全。  
Draco躺在床上翻来覆去，他才不担心安全问题，他现在只想早点见到Harry，问他他究竟喜欢谁。

Draco等人隔天一早用过早餐后就被施咒昏睡过去，等Draco恢复意识时，发现自己被Harry夹在臂弯下，两人刚破水而出，Harry湿透了，黑色的卷发乱七八糟的贴在额头上，Harry刚转头过来看他情况，Draco就直接扑上去，紧紧抱住Harry狠狠地吻他。过了好一会他才放开Harry，两人浮在水面上粗喘着气，Harry一脸不知道自己在哪里、混合了震惊疑惑和狂喜的表情。这时Draco才注意到Harry另一手还抓着那个Beauxbatons的女孩，她正惊恐地看着他们。他皱了皱眉，知道Harry肯定在湖下逞英雄了。不过他没说什么，只是协助Harry拉着那女孩一起上了岸。一堆人呼拉着围上来，Pomfrey夫人把他们一个个塞进毯子，又灌下药水。  
Fleur冲过来紧紧抱住自己的妹妹，语无伦次的说话。冷静下来后她把妹妹安顿在一旁，走过来感谢Harry。 Harry摆手示意不用谢，他现在十分尴尬，只有他愚蠢地把人鱼的歌词当真，上岸才知道自己想多了，自己不救那女孩她也不会有事。  
Fleur还是激动地想亲吻Harry表达感谢。在她亲了Harry一侧脸颊要亲另一侧时，Draco把手插入Harry脸颊和她的唇中间，瞪着她，"别乱碰别人的东西好吗？"  
Fleur看了Draco和Harry两眼，弯起眼睛揶揄地笑了笑，做了个手势表示抱歉，然后说了几句祝福他们的话，才转身离开。  
Harry傻笑着看着Draco，Draco气愤的推了推Harry的脑袋，用拇指用力的揩了揩Harry脸颊刚刚被亲过的地方。 Harry傻笑着望着他，"你不亲亲我把它盖掉吗？"Draco皱眉凶恶的说，"不要！我嫌脏！"Harry露出失落的表情，"好吧，我等一下会用力洗十遍的，但之后你得好好亲亲我。"Draco哼了一声，但没有拒绝，Harry又再次傻笑了起来。  
Harry被拉去听裁判的评分，结束后众人一同回到城堡。 Draco没有放Harry回Glyffindor塔去换衣服，他抓着Harry往Slytherin地窖走去。一进寝室Draco就施了个锁门咒把门锁起来，再施了静音咒。他拽着Harry进到浴室，把Harry塞到热水淋浴下。两人在热水下互相扒着彼此的衣服，很快就脱得全身赤裸。  
两人热切地紧贴在一起，不顾水花的冲击亲吻在一起，两人的阴茎全都硬绷绷、炽热的抵着对方的腹部，Draco用手掌把它们并在一起，Harry的手附在他手上，带着他的手飞快动作。两人疯狂的拥吻，用最快的速度把时隔太久的高潮交付给对方。 (刚开始没机会见面时两人睡前也常想着对方自慰，但自从Hogsmeade周后Draco就不肯再想Harry，而Harry发现自己被Draco躲避后也沮丧的提不起心情自慰了。)  
两人的浊液喷洒在彼此的胸腹，很快就被热水带走。 Harry喘息着伸手想摸向Draco身后，Draco推开他瞪他，"先洗干净到床上再说。"Harry不想再惹Draco生气，听话的飞速洗净自己。出了浴室Draco施了烘干咒把两人头发和身体都弄得干燥温暖。 Draco凑上去亲吻着Harry，推着Harry胸膛让他倒退走着，直到把他推到自己的床上。  
Harry沉迷于Draco的热吻里，没注意到Draco没放下魔杖。他跌坐在Draco床上，顺着Draco的力道挪坐到Draco的床头，突然他抚弄着Draco背部的双手被两股力道骤然扯向两边，Harry张开眼看到自己的双手被Draco变出来的绳子紧紧的绑在床头两侧的床柱上，"Draco？"Draco向他邪笑了一下，挥动魔杖变出另外两条较长的绳子把Harry两只脚踝和床尾两边床柱绑在一起。  
Draco放下魔杖，把双掌贴到Harry胸肌上，掌心压着Harry两侧的乳头旋转着摩娑，"好了，Harry Potter，现在是我问你答时间。"  
Harry渴望用力抚摸身前这赤裸的混蛋，但双手都被紧紧缚住而无法。他认命的点点头，看向Draco的眼睛，他也无比想知道Draco这几周到底为何生气冷冻自己。  
"首先，你圣诞舞会前为什么选择邀请Cho Chang？"  
Harry没想到会被问这个问题，圣诞节都两个月以前的事了，但还是乖乖回答，"Ron叫我去试试看。"  
Draco哼了一声。  
Harry唉叹了一下，"好吧，我也觉得她很漂亮，至少如果能邀到她做舞伴不会丢脸。"  
Draco对Harry龇了龇牙，"你邀请她的时候非常紧张害羞！"  
Harry张大双眼看着Draco，"Draco你在吃醋吗？"Draco凶狠的瞪他，捏了他乳尖一把。 Harry倒抽了一口气，努力把笑容压下去，但嘴角仍忍不住向两边咧开，"我第一次要邀请女孩，当然会紧张，但我真的没有喜欢她！"Harry指控道， "我一开始就想邀请你的！是你说舞伴必须得是女孩，而你要和Pansy去舞会！"  
Draco语气恶劣的补充，"但你拒绝了其他所有女生，就只邀请了她！"  
Harry冤枉的大叫，"我被她们吓到了！那些女生涌上来真的很可怕！"  
Draco叫回去，"你上次在Hogsmeade还红着脸跟她说话！我看到了！"  
Harry想起当时的事，有点脸红，"那是因为你。我脸红是因为你。"他认真的看着Draco的眼睛说，"我听到她打算买情人节礼物给Cedric，我想去问她会怎么挑情人节礼物，我跟她说我的交往对象其实是个男孩，我也想送他一个情人节礼物，我想问她会怎么挑选礼物。我之前问过Hermione怎么挑礼物给你，就是那个圣诞礼物。"Draco轻哼一下，这他已经从Granger那听说过了。 Harry继续解释，"但情人节礼物我希望是能有点浪漫意味、更有纪念价值的东西。所以我才去问Cho。Draco你就是因为这件事冤枉我不理我的吗？"Draco粗哼了声别开脸，"那礼物呢？"  
"在寝室里。我想当面拿给你，但你一直在躲我。Draco，我很委屈。"Harry睁着鲜绿的双眼委屈的看着Draco。 Draco静默，Harry补充，"Draco，我没想过别人，我只想过你。我喜欢的人一直都是你。Draco，看我。"  
Draco哼了哼，但把脸转回来。 Harry看着Draco的眼睛郑重地说，"Draco，我喜欢你。真的。"  
Draco红了脸，但也只有点点头，没有说话。  
"Draco你可以放开我了吗？我想要抱你。"Harry说。 "不行，"Draco拒绝，"你让我难受了好久，需要被逞罚。"Harry哀求的看他，"别这样，被你躲着我也非常难受。"  
Draco说，"不管！接下来是处罚时间。"Draco往后退开，用视线慢慢扫过Harry全身。  
鲜血涌上Harry的脸，"你要挑逗我吗？"Draco向他邪笑，"没错。我会让你哭着求我让你射的。"  
Harry渴望抚摸拥抱甚至埋进Draco体内狠狠的抱他，但他不由自主地对Draco打算实施的'处罚'感到兴奋，他的阴茎迅速立起，还抖了抖。  
Draco满意地勾唇，他贴近Harry，但没有碰触到他，他撑着Harry背后的床头柜，看着Harry放轻声音拉长语调，为Harry描述了一个假想的景象，"Potter，我们现在在黑湖后面的禁林边，你全身赤裸站在一棵树下，双手被我向上绑在树枝干上。"Harry看着Draco灰色的眼珠，忍不住开始真的这样想像──黑湖后的禁林边一定很冷，但Draco就在他面前，他会全身火热。  
"在我们身后有一大群独角兽，黑湖对岸聚集了一群人正在远远的欣赏它们。"Draco看着Harry收缩的瞳孔邪笑，"别担心，他们看不到我们，我给我们施了幻身咒，只有我能真的看到你。不过人们的视线确实一直看着你、背后的独角兽。"Harry咽了口口水，紧张的挪了挪臀部。  
Draco侧头贴近Harry耳朵，"我站在你身后亲吻你耳后那小块空白的肌肤，你不知道那其实是你的敏感带。"Harry心想我当然知道，你现在该死的正对着那里呼气！ Harry感觉自己浑身肌肤上的绒毛都在立起，他努力克制自己不要颤抖，因为他知道这才'刚刚开始'。  
Draco继续说，"我用舌尖舔它，在它上面画圈，然后从那里慢慢往下描绘你下巴的线条。"Harry可以想起Draco的舌头又湿又柔韧的触感，噢，他真的想念那条舌头！它总能让他全身燃烧，兴奋颤抖。  
Draco轻吐着气，"我让你转过头来，然后啃了一口你的喉结，你吃痛而颤抖，眉头紧皱，美的不可思议。"Harry不自觉蹙眉，好像自己的喉结真的被咬了一口，正在刺痛。  
"我温柔地亲吻我刚刚留下的齿痕，亲吻你颈侧的动脉，它跳动的如此快。"Harry觉得自己喜欢这个，他永远无法抵挡Draco的吻，他的血液肯定在沸腾！  
Draco问："是因为有那么多人正看着你在被我侵犯标记吗？"噢，Harry其实忘记了，他刚刚只记得了Draco，脑海里只容得下Draco。  
Draco可不许他忘，他强调着，"他们一直看向我们的方向。有好多人呢！你最好的挚友们、你的Glyffindor朋友们、还有Cho Chang、Fleur Delacour她们。 "Harry开始感觉紧张，他知道他们看不见他们，但他从来做不到忽视别人的视线。  
Draco充满占有欲的说，"他们看向你赤裸的身体，但没关系，你的身体是属于我一个人的，只有我真的看得到碰得到，他们永远碰触不到。"Harry猛点头，他当然是属于Draco一人的。他希望Draco也只属于他一个人。  
Draco继续说，"我的手臂环绕着你，我的手指在你身上游走，在你饱满的胸肌上画圈，你知道我多喜欢它，它是那么的厚实、性感。"Harry第一次被Draco这样直白的称赞身体，他涨红了脸，又忍不住喜悦骄傲。他不自觉绷紧肌肉，想更吸引Draco放在他身上的目光。  
Draco的声音勾着Harry的耳蜗打转，"还有它上面的小点，你的乳尖，它们天杀的美味，它们硬的像小石子一样，它们颤抖着乞求怜爱，但我不能过分关照它们，我还有太多地方要品尝。"Harry身体微微颤抖，他想像自己的乳尖真的被Draco含住舔弄，他太想要这个了！距离Harry上次和Draco好好做爱已经隔了差不多一个月了，他现在全身细胞都在叫嚣着渴望Draco。  
"我一边吻着你的斜方肌，手指往下在你腹肌上的沟壑里打转。"Draco的气息探入Harry的耳洞，把他口中的景象印到Harry脑海。 "是它们太完美才给你了这么好的腰力吗？每次都狠狠地把我往床垫里或墙里干，动的幅度又大又快，让我忍受不住只能夹紧你，"Harry忍不住扭动了一下腰侧，Draco说，"对，就是你这紧实的侧腰，我的大腿总是紧紧环在它上面，它是那么结实有力，而我的小腿绕到你的后腰，没错，就是我现在亲吻你的地方，你脊椎前拱的这段旁边的肌肉，你的腰窝，我现在正用舌尖在它上面打转，这是我小腿肚总是紧紧抵着的地方。"Harry觉得自己要疯，他感到强烈的电流不停在冲刷他的肌肤、肌肉、神经、骨髓，他的阴茎涨痛抽搐着，不停吐出清澈的前液。  
Draco继续："而我的后脚跟通常会抵在你挺翘的臀部上，噢你的臀部是那么的圆润性感，还好它在背面，别人看不到，我不想和任何人分享它！不过那群独角兽在我们身后，他们看的到，噢，你这情色的臀瓣会污染它们纯洁的心灵！"Draco加快语速，"你不知道当你没穿袍子，只穿着紧身牛仔裤走在路上时我的双眼总离不开它，我想要把我的双手贴上去，用力的揉捏它们，但我又恨它们，它们是那么挺那么翘那么恬不知耻的在大庭广众下勾引所有人！我想把它们藏起来，用我的手掌和十指用力揉搓它们，把它们捏成各种形状和泛光的深红色！"  
他喘了口气，"我咬上它们，在上面留下独属于我的记号，不能只有右边，左边也要，它们都是我的。而当我的双腿紧紧盘在你身上时，我会用后脚跟向它们施力，把它们压向我，要你干我干得更快更深更大力！"Harry同样粗喘着，他身上不停渗出的汗水打湿了床单，他真的想要干死Draco！而他会被Draco优美矫健的身体榨干！  
Draco声音带上了他情动时的音色，"噢，我爱你的腰胯，虽然你的胯骨总会把我大腿内侧顶得有些痛，但我真的爱它们，我在你的胯骨旁用力吸吮出了几个殷红的吻痕。"Harry的阴茎在颤抖，他想伸手去抚慰自己但却无法，也没有任何东西能摩擦它，舒缓它。  
Draco离开Harry耳侧，回到正面对着Harry的唇吐气，"我绕道你身前跪下，抚摸着你完美的胸腹肌肉，虔诚地亲吻它们，接着我在它们上面用力允吻，烙下一连串的吻痕，组成DM两个字母，我标记了你，你的全身都是属于我的。"他灰色的双眼里荡着激烈的潮流，述说他的话语有多认真。而Harry愿意，他愿意让Draco用一切方式在自己身上烙下印记。  
Draco低下身对着Harry的脖颈和胸膛吹气，但双眼向上凝视着Harry，"我跪坐下去，把我的吻痕露给那些人看，那些人都可以清楚看到你身前清晰的DM两个字母，还可以看出来它们是用多么暧昧的方式造成的。"Harry疯狂着迷的看着Draco，他的肌肤在燃烧，他觉得他既为裸露身体羞耻害羞又为能展现Draco给他的标记而骄傲想炫耀。  
Draco的气息拂过Harry颤抖着的肌肉，"我向下吻过你的人鱼线，手指摩娑你的耻毛，但我没有触碰更没有亲吻那中间你高高翘起又硬又痛的地方，那要留到最后。"Harry简直要呜咽出声，他真的又硬又痛到发狂，他想要乞求Draco碰触他，哪怕只有一下也好。  
Draco继续提供更多催人理智的情景，"我扶起你的左脚，让你单脚站立，反正你的手臂被绑在树上，你不会站不稳而倒地。我亲吻你圆润的脚趾头，把你的大拇趾含到嘴里，用我温热的口腔吸吮着它，用我的舌头在它上面灵活的绕圈。"Harry能想像自己的脚趾被Draco湿热的口腔包裹，天，那一定非常爽，"我把它吐出来，但银白的唾液丝线连接着它和我湿润的双唇。我湿润的唇接着吻上你的脚背，你的踝骨，你细瘦的小腿跟。我伸出舌头慢慢往上舔，舔拭着你韧性的小腿肌肉，它们的形状多么好看迷人。"烈火在Harry身上延烧，他无法控制地抽动着双腿，拉扯着缚绑在他脚踝的绳子。  
甜蜜火热的折磨继续："接着更往上是你大腿的肌肉，它们膨大鼓胀，结实有力，我每啃一下它们就弹跳一下，我从外侧吻向内侧，在你柔软的大腿内侧肌肤上留下深红色的吻痕。我越吻越上面，逼近你那散发着灼热气息的阴茎。我对着它吐气，但我绕过它，只有亲吻它周边的肌肤和毛发。"Harry控制不住地低吼着，他眼眶腥红着蹬着Draco，他真的想要立刻吞噬他。  
Draco说，"你忍受不住，叫着我的名字乞求我。"Harry叫了出来，"Draco求你！拜托你！"  
"我怎么舍得你难受，我舔了上去，"Draco的行为和他的话语不符，他没有舔也没有碰触Harry，他残忍地看着Harry挣扎扭动乞求，"我用舌头绕着它打圈，仔细舔过它的每一面，加重力道舔过上面的系带和冠沟，舔到一口腥甜的前列腺液。"  
"Draco我要不行了！拜托！舔舔我！"Harry粗哑地喊。他全身肌肉紧绷，四条绳子被用力拉扯出嘎哑声。  
Draco不为所动，"它可怜兮兮的不停分泌着液体，我只好把它含进我湿热的嘴里，我小心地避开牙齿，用我柔软的口腔内壁包裹着它。我时轻时重地吸吮它，用舌头逗弄它。"  
"Draco你必须舔我！我需要你！快！"Harry抬起腰部要求Draco。  
但Draco故意忽视他，径自加速描述，"而你太急躁了，你总是那么急躁，自顾自地摆起你的腰臀，把它往我地空腔里送，在我的嘴里抽插。"Harry疯狂抬起腰操着空气，努力想像自己正在操Draco的嘴。他真的快要爆发。 "你操得又重又急，一下下撞进我的咽喉里，我喉咙的肉紧紧包裹着你饱满的龟头，你把我顶的难受，我喉咙反射性的收缩，而那能让你爽到飞起。我用力一吸，用喉咙挤压它，你爆发在我的嘴里。"Harry嘶吼着，阴茎狠狠抽动，大量精液喷射在Draco身上。  
"Oh, amazing！Potter我什至完全没有碰触到你。你真是太敏感美味了。"Draco满意的赞叹。 Harry急促地喘气，游离在高潮地眩晕中，但他抽疼的脑袋里盘旋着一个念头：他待会一定要把Draco操到失禁。他保证。  
Draco还不打算放过Harry，"接下来我要把我刚刚说的一切在你身上实施一遍，不过地点就在这，"Draco宣布，"我的床上，而不是禁林边，因为我真的不会让你的身体有任何一丝可能性被其他人窥见。"  
Draco用手掌搜集起自己和Harry身上的Harry的精液，Harry颤抖着，Draco终于真的触碰他了！ Draco沾着Harry的精液在Harry大力起伏的鼓胀胸肌上写下了D和M两个字母。两个字母各有通过Harry一边的乳尖，经过时Draco恶意的压弄它们，满意的听到Harry的抽气声。  
Draco双手压在Harry腹肌上低下头，吻上刚刚涂在Harry熊膛上的精液。味道有些腥又咸，但Draco不介意，他用力吸吮。 Harry肌肤下的微血管破裂，被Draco种出一个深红的吻痕。 Draco沿着精液的痕迹移动，用力吮吻着Harry的胸肌，接连吸吮出一连串吻痕，经过Harry乳尖时又吸又舔，用舌头绵长的玩弄了一番才离开继续移动。最后深红的吻痕连接出一个D的字母。  
接着Draco移动到另一侧，如法炮制吸吮出一个M的字母，并狠狠亵玩了Harry的乳尖一番。 Harry盯着Draco低垂的睫毛，汗湿的鼻尖，嫣红的唇，再看着Draco因弯身低头而下凹的窄腰和翘起的臀部。他在心里狠狠的发誓自己一定会干哭这个性感的混蛋。  
Draco完成后直起身美滋滋地好好欣赏了一番自己的作品，Harry汗湿的身体反射着亮光，加上起伏立体的肌肉，和上面深红的痕迹，性感的让Draco不自觉蹭了蹭双腿，竭尽全力才压下股间的痒意。 Draco不敢去看Harry野兽般腥红的眼神，深吸口气才又低身回去继续他挑逗Harry的大业。  
他虽然故意折磨Harry想发泄这段期间自己难受痛苦的不爽，但也真的想让Harry舒服。他用尽自从第一次跟Harry滚到一起后累积起来的所有经验技巧竭力取悦Harry。他跪在Harry双腿间，没有分出任何心力去管自己同样涨痛不停吐着清液的性器，双手技巧地抚摸着Harry的乳尖和囊袋，努力收缩自己的双颊去包裹Harry的炽热，甚至尽力压下咽反射为Harry进行深喉。  
然而Harry已经发泄过两次的性器不再会轻易屈服，不管Draco如何用他的唇舌灵活的取悦它，都没有要射的迹象。 Draco唇瓣和双颊肌肉酸痛不已，他终于放弃。 Draco向后坐在床垫上，分开弯曲的双腿，把自己腿间的景色展示在Harry眼前，他把手指伸到自己唇边，眼睛看着Harry，粉色的舌头探出，情色无比的舔舐自己的手指，把它们舔得湿漉漉的。他把手指伸向自己双腿中间，打着圈慢慢靠近自己的穴口，凝视着Harry把自己的手指挤入小穴，开始为自己扩张。 Harry看得口干舌燥，恨不得以身代之。  
Draco把自己扩张到能轻松容纳三只手指后，转过身，背对Harry跪坐着，手掌向后扶住Harry的阴茎，对准自己的穴口。 Harry深吸口气，赤红双目看着Draco主动把自己的翘臀慢慢后压，用温暖湿热的肠道一点一点吞噬包裹自己的性器。湿黏狭小的肠道给予的完美挤压感和摩擦而过的电流快感让Harry想要尖叫。 Harry多么想要挺起腰胯疯狂的去撞击侵略这美妙的密地，但他把指甲掐进肉里，强忍着屏住呼吸，继续看着Draco如何主动用肉穴来取悦自己。 Harry炽热的性器远比三指粗大，Draco强忍着肠肉霸挤压破开摩擦的强烈快感，好不容易才推坐到底，把它完全吞进体内。此时他已气喘吁吁，身前的性器可怜兮兮地高翘着，不停颤抖着吐着清液。  
Draco上身前倾，手臂撑着床铺支撑身体，手指捏紧床单，开始前后摆荡摇动着臀部，让自己的甬道吞吐着Harry粗大的阴茎。他用力收缩腹肌，让臀部向前，把Harry的阴茎拔出一半，接着他又会向后把它吞回去，直至最底。他弧线的后腰下，饱满的臀肉晃荡，中间的小穴穴口嫣红，被撑到光滑极致而没有褶皱。他的肠道不断一缩一缩着抽搐，贪吃的挤压着Harry的阴茎。呻吟声从他前方的小口流泄出来。他努力加速着腰臀摆荡的速度，尽管双腿肌肉颤抖着，也不停歇。汗水不停冒出，向下流淌，但他是骄傲的Malfoy，就算是做这种色情至极的羞耻事他也一定要做到最好。  
Harry压抑地粗喘，双眼赤红，盯着两人交合的部位，泥泞搅拌的声音刺激着他早已臻临界的神经，他无法再压抑更多，他失控的抬起胯部，凶狠地在Draco向后摆送臀部时向上顶去，用力撞进Draco身体最深处。 Draco尖叫出声，他感觉自己要被捅穿至胃部。过强的电流从尾椎窜向全身，Draco无法抑制的颤抖，但还是惯性地继续摆荡自己的腰臀，向Harry献上自己的屁股。  
Harry大力抽出自己，在猛然向前挺胯，每一下都用力挤开每寸肠肉，辗过Draco的敏感点，深重的撞击Draco，力道大的仿佛要把Draco撞飞出去。 Draco努力用手臂撑住自己，尽力跟上Harry加快的节奏，他紧闭双眼，所有感官都集中在他体内那着灼烧炽热的硬物上，等他回过神来才发现自己瘫趴在床上，已然被插射了，而唾液跟精液一同乱花花的打湿了他丝绸的床单。他嘴巴合不起来，只能无力的张着粗喘着，他的后穴仍贪吃的收缩，吸吮着还留在体内的Harry阴茎的端部，高潮的余韵在他体内流转。  
Harry开始慢慢挺送腰胯，温柔的顶弄Draco还在抽搐的肠道，延长Draco高潮的快感。 Draco呻吟着，抬起手臂抹掉模糊了他视线的汗水，向前爬了一步，把Harry的硬物拔出来，发出了啵的一声。 Draco摇晃着转过身，跌到Harry身上，他把脸贴到Harry胸膛上，身体紧贴着Harry的肌肉，双手环抱Harry的腰，臂着眼睛喘着气，赖在Harry怀里慢慢平复呼吸。  
Harry温柔地看着他，低头亲吻他潮湿的头发。  
好一会Draco才缓过呼吸，他仰起头和Harry亲昵的接吻。  
"宝贝，你是不是该把我解开了？"Harry问到。 Draco眨眨眼，眼中柔软的沉醉慢慢收敛，回复成警惕的神色，"你必须保证你不会报复我！"Draco强调，"你得发誓。"  
"好吧，我发誓，唔，对我的学院发誓，我绝对不会报复你。"Harry表情正经的说。  
Draco怀疑警惕的看他，但想不出漏洞，只能去摸出魔杖，解开了Harry的束缚。  
Harry把Draco抱进怀里，用自己还坚硬的性器蹭了蹭Draco的腹肌，"我们可以继续了？我还硬着呢！"  
Draco迟疑了一下，但还是躺下来张开腿，让Harry把他的阴茎插入自己体内。  
Harry这次律动的很缓慢，和之前常见的狂风暴雨不同，非常的温柔细腻，把Draco肠道内每寸软肉都仔细照顾到。  
持续了好一会，Harry一直都做的很温柔，让Draco放松了警戒，相信Harry真的不会报复他了，把长腿盘到Harry身上，享受起这场与众不同的性爱。缓慢的动作把快感拉的绵长，给予两人另一番独到的极乐。 Draco呻吟着攀在Harry身上，性器很快就再次硬起来抵在Harry腹肌上。  
一个小时后Draco才发现不对劲。 Harry正就着自己射入他体内(他太累没空计较)的精液缓慢律动着性器，而那刚软下去没多久的东西居然就这么再次硬起来了。 Draco连忙阻止他，"我不行了Potter，我已经射了三次了！这还不算之前的，把前面两次加上去就五次了！真的没东西了！不能再做了！"  
"拜托，宝贝，我还想要。"Harry不为所动，继续律动着阴茎，让自己完全硬起。  
Draco感受体内那恢复全胜状态的炽热硬物，生气但沙哑的叫道，"Potter你答应我你不会报复我的！"  
Harry亲了亲他，"我没有在报复，只是要补回我们缺失的一个月。我们一月至少做了20次，二月却完全没做，Draco，我今天算上浴室那次也才射了三次，你接下来几天都得好好补偿我。"  
"那20次现在就扣掉了5次！"Draco连忙说，Harry不同意，"不行，20次是以我射的次数计算的。"  
Draco瞪他，但不敢问也不想知道自己一月的时候射过多少次。  
Harry一边亲吻Draco的额头，一边把Draco双腿折叠弯起，拉过Draco的手要他自己抱好双腿，"乖，抱好你的膝盖，脚再分开一些。"  
Malfoy怎么可能听Potter的话，Draco甩开Harry的手，手脚并用去推Harry的胸腹，"不要！你出去！"  
"Draco！你再这样我就不客气啰！"Harry威胁他。但一个Malfoy是软硬都不会吃的，Draco继续大力挣扎。 Harry一手一只抓住Draco双腕，接着把它们并在一起，单手握住，拉到Draco头顶。空出的手与双腿合作，很快就压制住Draco双腿。  
Harry挺了挺胯，用坚硬的阴茎辗压过Draco的前列腺，满意的听到Draco没忍住的呻吟。这次Harry没有再缓慢动作，他加速起来，猛烈攻击Draco每个敏感的部位，同时低头吸吮Draco乳尖，空出的手则揉捻着另一边。 Draco早已酸软不堪的身体在抗议，但他还是被弄得又爽又难耐，实在压不住呻吟回应。 Harry凶狠的进攻，把无力抵抗的Draco摆出各种姿势。 Harry这次每一下都又深又大力，简直是不停弹刷Draco紧绷到极致的神经，Draco无法抵抗汹涌如海啸的快感浪潮，太过舒服的泪水不受控制的涌出，他呜咽呻吟着很快就被Harry送上了干性高潮。  
两次之后Draco惊恐的发现自己下腹涌起另一种熟悉的满涨感，他跪在床上尖声哭叫着求背后的Harry停下，"不！Potter！不行！停下！"  
"没事的，会很爽的。"Harry嘴上安抚他，一边把Draco两团饱满的团肉拉的更开，胯部凶猛的抽插，大力贯入Draco体内。  
"不！我会恨你的！停下！Potter！"Draco双手碰不到Harry，只能紧抓着床单，努力抵抗那股要忍不住的冲动。 "不要！我真的会恨你Potter！"Draco眼泪刷刷的往下掉。  
Harry心疼的亲了亲他，"好吧，那我们去厕所。"Harry没有将自己抽出来，保持插入的姿势扶Draco下床，Draco根本无法站稳，只能依靠Harry环在他腰上的手臂和臀部里顶着的那根阴茎。 Harry环着Draco，边浅浅的律动，顶着他慢慢移向浴室。  
进到浴室Harry让Draco扶着墙壁站着，扣着Draco的腰重新加大了撞击的速度和力道，Draco哑声尖叫，没几下，淡黄色的液体就从他阴茎顶端喷射出来。 Harry被他夹得舒爽，用力抽插几下，射在Draco腿根。 Draco闭着眼倚靠在Harry身上呢喃着"我恨你Potter。"  
Harry抱着Draco顺便洗了澡，再把Draco擦干抱回床上。 Draco趴上床马上就睡着了，Harry低下头在Draco的两团臀肉上分别吸吮出一连串吻痕，分别是H和P的字样。 Harry看着自己的杰作满足的笑，他没告诉Draco分类帽曾想把他分到Slytherin，不过反正Draco睡着了不知道。  
他还没听到Draco亲口说喜欢他或爱他，不过Harry想他也不需要Draco说出来，一切的一切都可以让他深信Draco有多爱他。  
Harry抱着Draco一起睡过去，完全不管现在其实是大白天。

FIN


End file.
